Tristain Pokemon Adventure
by Deans1000
Summary: Dex was a very sucessful trainer. He almost has everything he wanted, almost. After getting ditched by his bestfriend or you could say his crush, he finds himself almost killed and summoned to be left again by his first master. Oc x pokeHarem x ZnTHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Special thanks to "LZW" for helping edit the chapters. Update will be random.**

 **Happy reading And enjoy.**

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Pokespeech, Spirit, Derflinger"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or zero no tsukaima.**

* * *

"DEX!"

"HEY DEX!" A familiar brunette shouted, a short distance away from my direction.

Turning to the sound of the voice, I asked. "Huh? What is it Roxanne?"

"If you hadn't noticed, we're already here." Roxanne stated, pointing towards an overgrown vegetation at the base of a cliff.

"Hmm, so this is the rumored cave. I can't believe we found it." I said clearly astonished.

A voice behind me spoke, entering the conversation "I spotted it while I was flying on my Skarmory, around the north of route 133."

This person was Steven, yep, Steven Stone. He was the former champion in Hoenn and a very close family friend of my father. Roxanne and Steven had a common interest when talking about rocks. Right now, the reason I'm on this trip was to help them carry their rocks on this treasure hunt.

"Uh-huh" I nodded.

Steven writes something in his journal before proceeding. "Lets go."

I shrugged, but before I was about to go inside, someone tugged my sleeve.

"Hey Dex, I've heard what happened between you and Camille" Roxanne said looking guiltily.

"After what I've heard, I wanted to keep you company so I forced you to come so you wouldn't feel alone. I mean come on I'm your best friend and so is Steven, we don't want you looking mopey."

 _Maybe I'm getting cynical_ , I thought.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"Nah its fine, since you'll be carrying most of what we find." She snickered lightly.

 _Called it._

"Hahaha, Its fine. I love the idea of treasure hunting!" I laughed.

As we entered the cave the first thing we stepped on was a platform with a stairway heading down towards the unknown, At the very base of the stairs was Steven waiting for us, beside a bridge made of rocks, connected to the stairs towards another entrance of what seemed to be an ancient building.

"Hmm this place looks like a temple that worshiped the Pokemon Jirachi." Steven stated.

"How so?" asked Roxanne.

"Look." Steven pointed.

At the top of the temple stood a star like statue which, from the looks of it, was made of gold and silver.

It was Jirachi.

"Lets look inside." Steven said.

 _Hmm, ancient temple, a God that's being worship, probably has treasure. Hmmm..._

"Shouldn't there be a booby traps or something" I said.

Steven and Roxanne looked each other before then bursting in laughter.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Hahaha there's no such thing in real life, Dex. Maybe in the movies." Roxanne said giggling.

"Yeah, from the years I've been exploring I've encountered no such thing." Steven said.

I shrugged, accepting sounding stupid and went back exploring.

After entering we saw a statue, standing on a platform at the middle of the hall, similar to the statue on top of the temple. Roxanne went to examine the said statue while Steven copied the symbols below the statue.

Ignoring the two, I decided to go to the next open room to further explore the area. Entering the room I spotted two large doors similar to the palace doors from Rota. It puzzled me seeing this design since this place seemed older than that but I ignored it quickly since I was more interested on what was inside.

Deciding to open the door, I took out a ball from my belt and summoned my Pokemon; a jackal standing on its two feet, it was blue and black throughout its body except for its torso which was yellow and has spikes coming out from the back of its hand and chest. I asked her to help me open the huge door standing in front of us. Immediately she used Strength, making her muscles bulge, and successfully pushed the door open. After opening the said door, I quickly said my thanks and recalled her.

After having a good look, what was inside literally made my jaw drop to the ground at amazement.

"Hey Dex." both Steven and Roxanne said, walking on to my sides.

"Hey Dex?" Roxanne asked again confused.

"Dex? What's wrong? Did you find anything?" Steven asked curious from my lack of reaction.

I pointed in the room that they should have noticed.

 _Damnit the room has two palace doors for crying out loud._

After looking inside the room, both had similar reaction like mine earlier.

Roxanne was first to get out of the daze.

"Wow!" She exclaimed.

The room, or you could say cave, was full of gold, gems, jewelry and crystals. In the middle of the room was a large size purple crystal ore that emitted a warm light.

"Amazing! This must be the treasure room!" Steven said.

Steven and Roxanne went examining and collecting the crystals, shoving them in my bag like there was no tomorrow. I was examining the treasure scattered inside when something caught my eye. it looked like a thin gold chain with a medallion of Jirachi lying in a pile of gold. Picking up the said necklace, I turned to Steven.

"Hey Steven, can I have this?" I asked.

"Sure, finders keepers bro." Steven said smiling. "Since this place has been abandoned for centuries no one owns this treasures, more likely that this place will be ransacked by treasure hunters and the items here will be sold to a museum. Since we found it first we basically own everything in here."

 _For a former champion that seems irresponsible._

I shrugged then wore the necklace on my neck, making the medal emit a bright white light that covered the whole room followed by an earthquake.

"Whats happening?!" Roxanne asked frantically.

 _Great a booby trap._ I thought sarcastically.

"Lets get out, fast!" I shouted.

Grabbing my bag and throwing it over my shoulder, I'm quite surprised that it weighed lower than I'd imagine, seeing that they were constantly putting rocks inside my bag a few minutes ago. The weight seemed to be around 30 pounds.

Rushing outside the treasure room, running through the hall and avoiding falling debris we were finally on the bridge as it started to collapse. Seeing Steven was the fastest, he was already at the stairs waiting for us, but Roxanne was lagging behind.

She won't make it.

As last resort, I've summoned my aura to strengthen my arms.

"Dex, what are you doi-" Roxanne asked.

As I cut her off by grabbing her by her back and her ass then swung her hard, launching her 10 feet high and 50 feet across at Steven, who was waving at us.

"AHHHHHHHH-" "URFFFF!" They crashed.

After the cooldown of throwing Roxanne, I rushed in as fast as could and made a long jump at the final platform.

Which collapsed.

 _Fuck_.

I could only grasp the last platform that was steadily collapsing.

 _Fuck_.

I was slipping, my hand couldn't stop slipping.

 _Fuck_.

I'm about to fall.

 _Is this it?_

...

At least my Pokemon won't be crushed.

As I look up, I saw Steven looking scared and Roxanne crying and calling me.

It sucks seeing them like this. So I did what an idiot would do.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." I smiled "Tell my family I love them..."

Steven was now crying and holding back a crying Roxanne from going near me. I smiled one last time and closed my eyes.

Then felt the feeling of weightlessness.

...

..?

Huh?

As I open my eyes I was surrounded in bright green light.

' _Am I already dead_?'

...

...

I guess I will be here for awhile. Let me start from the very beginning.

My name is Dex Carter Frostburn, I'm 18 years old and a bit introverted. I have three brothers where I am the middle child. My dad works at Silph. Co and my mom is a businesswoman, you could say we're pretty rich but we live a humble life. I first lived in Pallet town in the Kanto region with my dad, when I was 8 years old we moved to Hoenn in Rustboro with my mom because my dad was constantly busy at his work... Well I understand being one of the founders and all so he suggested that we move with our mom in Hoenn, they're not divorced or anything, mom just prefers to stay in her home city.

I was enrolled at Rustboro Pokemon School where they taught us everything we needed to know about Pokemon and basic survival skills. When I graduated at the age of 14, I finally received my starter Pokemon, a Torchic. That day was one of the best days of my life, I was finally a Pokemon trainer and I was one step closer achieving my dream.

Deciding it was best to travel the current region, I journeyed through Hoenn.

Well being a novice back then, I made a lot of mistakes like getting lost in dangerous terrain or taking a bet whether the berries were edible or not but we did a fair exchange for our accomplishments, you could say I was a prodigy. I conquered every gym a town or a city had, I also captured and trained a lot of Pokemon living in the region. Once I collected every badge, I looked forward to the regional Pokemon tournament. In a stroke of luck, I had 4 months to prepare for the upcoming tournament.

Family, relatives and close friends called, wishing me luck from the upcoming event, others offered advice while some gave info from trainers qualified to enter.

As the tournament began, I went on like a breeze, sweeping every trainer off their feet. Normally the winner of a league tournament goes to the trainer who has travelled for years and has a full party of rare and fully evolved Pokemon.

Travelled for years? No. Rare and fully evolved Pokemon? Yes.

The finals were the only challenge back then. My opponent had 4 years worth of experience as a trainer, manage to draw out my last Pokemon with his on a stand still. Fortunately my Pokemon outlasted his in terms of endurance, indicating my victory.

I was finally famous... Or so I thought.

I used an alias and wore a mask at the very start of the tournament not because I wanted to look cool or intimidating but I was scared since I suffered a mild case of a stage fright. This would make me lose my concentration and the look of fear on my face would only boost the moral of my enemy

The award ceremony was held and I was asked if I could remove my mask and reveal my identity... In which I respectfully declined explaining I didn't want the attention it brought. Taking the trophy, I was rewarded 1,000,000 cash and was asked to meet the president of the Pokemon league Mr. Charles Goodshow.

Mr. Goodshow was a very cheerful yet cunning man. Not only he had held the title of the president of the Pokemon league for decades, he also accomplished great feats that rivaled champions.

Arriving at the VIP suite, I met Mr Goodshow, who was sitting behind a desk. I remembered he was still wearing his customary league hat and silly sweater sweater but I remained formal. After entering, he gestured everyone else to leave the room. Once we were alone we discussed what transpired from the tournament, revealing my identity and reasons on the way.

After the discussion he motioned me closer to receive "additional rewards" from the tournament. He took my Pokedex and inserted it in a machine that modified and upgraded my Pokedex to a National Dex which held a large amount of information of every known Pokemon. Mr. Goodshow also removed the limiter from my Pokedex, enabling me to carry all my Pokemon in storage.

Before I could thank the old man, Mr. Goodshow immediately told me to keep the added rewards as a secret, for security purposes, in which I accepted. I was also given the chance to challenge the elite 4 and champion for winning the conference but I declined since I felt that we were not ready yet.

Thanking the president of the league, I went back home to celebrate my victory with my family, my dad rushed home to personally congratulate me and gave me the newest traveling bag with state of the art technology similar to a Pokeball where everything put inside the bag would weigh only 10% of its original weight, it is also more spacious than it looked. dad and my brother, who started working for the Silph. Co, wanted me to test out their newest invention while I traveled across regions. After a few weeks of training I ventured to Sinnoh...

Where I met her.

Camille was a Pokemon coordinator that just started. She was beautiful, complete with a stunning personality, she was about 5'5ft tall and had a long black hair that reached her lower back. She had brown hazelnut eyes that seemed to put everyone in a trance once their eyes met. She was a happy go lucky girl with a bit of serious side, sometime a bit scary but I admired that side. She also had the ambition to become, if not the best, a well known and one of the top coordinators that the world had to offer. Not to mention she had a passion for chocolates. I introduced myself as a trainer wanting to explore Sinnoh. We easily became good friends due to our similarities and became traveling companions after learning we both wanted to travel through Sinnoh.

As we journeyed through Sinnoh, me and Camille helped each other as much as we could. I've helped and taught her ways to train her Pokemon efficiently with the desired outcome, and she taught me effective ways to take care and handle Pokemon. My battling style gave her ideas fighting off coordinators while her performances gave me ideas for powerful and unique sets of combinations.

After a few months of traveling, we became close or you could say closer than we were. We spent more time hanging around, telling each other our ambitions, our dreams and even our secrets. This gave birth to the feeling I started feeling towards Camille.

Whenever I spent time with Camille, I started to have this feeling like I wanted to keep her and protect her like what I felt every time I welcomed a Pokemon to the family. That feeling only grew stronger as time passed by and we spent more time together. This feeling was driving me to do something, like it wanted to win her approval but as an introvert I would never act on it.

I never knew the answers that time but I was sure I was in love back then.

While traveling Sinnoh, I also met a Lucario after freeing her and other captives from group of poachers terrorizing their clan. Before we could leave, the Lucario told me that I have the potential of using aura and offered me to become one of my Pokemon and train me in using aura as thanks for helping her.

After catching and training a bunch of Sinnoh native Pokemon and defeating gyms. I entered the upcoming tournament under an alias like back on Hoenn, unknown to Camille. I won said tournament, winning the usual cash reward alongside the additional reward which consist of a year's supply of vitamins for 100 Pokemon. Unfortunately, Camille did not win the grand festival.

Trying to cheer her, I politely invited her to my hometown in Hoenn so that she could spend time to relax and meet my family.

She declined.

I had the idea of revealing to her that I was the champion of the tournament since I lied saying I wouldn't enter the tournament and used an alias like last time but since she didn't come, I decided to tell her the next time we met.

After saying our sad goodbyes, I went back to Hoenn. My Pokemon seemed to notice my sad vibes and started to cheer me up. I love it when they show affection, especially with a strong big Arcanine whining like a newborn Eevee. Heh big softies.

Arriving at Hoenn, I visited my Pokemon back at the ranch to get me and my Pokemon reacquainted with the ones I didn't bring.

You'd think that why did I not bring all my Pokemon? Well, easy. It's hard to look after them. Think of it, is it easy to bring food for 20 Pokemon? or better yet cooking for them 3 times a day? Yep, a lot of work. So I only filled out 10 slots for my team and deposited my old ones for every Pokemon I captured but I kept my starter with me.

Signaling my Blaziken to call all my Pokemon, she launched a powerful Blast Burn at the sky, triggering an explosion that alarmed every Pokemon in the area. After a few seconds the sound of a stampede filled the air.

After getting reacquainted, trampled and crushed in a dog-pile by my beloved Pokemon, my mind started to drift off, I was really sad that Camille didn't come, she would have loved the sights of Hoenn. I sigh, I already miss her, she made the journey to Sinnoh exciting as hell and not having her by my side felt foreign, it made me sad.

I hoped that we could travel again together, I was starting to think of traveling Unova after spending 2 months staying here in Hoenn training all my Pokemon.

 _'Hmm what if she only choose to stay in Sinnoh..._ ' I thought.

I grimaced at the idea of not seeing each other again.

My Pokemon seemed notice my bad vibes again, I shouldn't make them worry.

Flashing them a smile. I tried to wave them off but the Pokemon started pouting demanding my attention. As I start to pet and groom them I noticed they seemed to love how I touch them, thanks to the tips Camille taught me, they started purring and squealing at every touch. I didn't mind taking the time grooming all of my Pokemon, it was like our own personal bonding time.

But what made me wonder, is that they never let any human get close or touch them. Must be territorial or something, but they don't seem to mind if my parents, my brother or the professor touch them.

Visiting home to celebrate another victory and getting congratulated by my family, relatives and close friends, I had received an unexpected call from Camille asking me to join her travels in Unova in a couple of months. I was ecstatic. I told her I had the same plan and told her to meet up with one of Unova's leading professor, professor Juniper, to get her Pokedex updated for Unova. Agreeing, we wished each other the best of luck.

After months of preparing, I've journeyed to Unova to conquer the league and meet Camille again. Unova was very different compared to Hoenn, observing the habitats in the Pokedex, I noticed that there was a low percentage of Pokemon species that could be found in both Hoenn and Unova, though they are pretty far from each other, I guess that is the reason.

Arriving at Unova and on the way to Nuvema town, I caught sight of one of Camille's childhood friend eer enemy, Damian. He was a flamboyant fop who had little respect for his opponents. Surprisingly he was a pretty good coordinator to back up his boasts. He occasionally beats Camille in contests and has been Camille's rival since her childhood.

I never liked that guy, he only talks to me to talk about Camille. I guess he wanted me to exploit her weakness to win against her. Our eyes meet and found ourselves greeting each other and getting my name wrong. He asked about Camille and I told her that she was also in Unova to compete contests. His eyes were wide and seemed hopeful before smirking. Suddenly he rushed off and I went my way. Before I encountered anymore distractions, I headed to the lab. Opening the door, I saw Camille; seated on one of the sofa at the lounge, holding her Pokedex, and professor Juniper handing starters to trainers. After announcing my presence I greeted both of them, getting a cheerful welcome courtesy of Camille.

Before we could leave, professor Juniper offered me a starter Pokemon from Unova, explaining no one would take them because of useless reasons. After thanking her, me and Camille were traveling once again.

Traveling Unova, I captured several native Pokemon, challenged gyms and fighting trainers on the way, I soon found the feeling I felt for Camille more obvious. I was unsure if I was really in love or it was the hormones talking but soon the answers revealed themselves when I met a familiar brunette.

FLASHBACK

As I finally beat the Dragon specialist, Drayden, I was on my way to the Pokemon center to get my team checked and rested when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Uff-"

"Ahh!"

As I bumped into the person, I caught glimpse of a girl in a lavender dress falling of her butt.

"I'm very sorry, I was lost in thought." I apologized as I helped her pick her bag and handing it to her.

"It's fine, I wasn't even paying attention." She said.

Immediately after the exchange of words, both of us suddenly perked up.

"Huh?"

As our eyes met we were both surprised who we bumped into.

"Dex!" "Roxanne!" We shouted.

This is Roxanne, she has been my best friend since I moved to Rustboro.

"What are doing here in Opelucid city?" I ask giggidy as I saw my best friend after a long time.

Did I mention she was the standing gym leader at Rustboro city in Hoenn?

"I was on my way to Twist mountain to meet a colleague of mine, I imagine you're here to challenge the gym in Opelucid and enter another league." She said.

"You bet!" I smiled at her. "I already got the Legend Badge!"

After we conversed for awhile, an idea popped suddenly in my mind, I thought that maybe she could help me understand what I was feeling. After telling her my confusing problem, she had this solemn look while she slowly nodded her head sagely.

"Sounds like you are in love." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"That's the vibe I'm getting." I sweat dropped. "Do you have an advise for my situation?"

"Hmm, I don't really know much about relationships since I never was in one but I think that you should tell her what you feel about her, to get your feelings across." she smiled at me as I returned her with a smile of my own.

"Thanks Roxanne, I should tell her right away." I said.

As she was about to say something, I took off, running at the direction of the Pokemon center where Camille should be tending her exhausted Pokemon from the recent contest.

As I was about to enter the Pokemon center, the automatic door opened and I happened to bumped to Camille as she was about to exit.

"Oh, hey Dex. I was about to call you and I have something important to talk about." she said in a toned that sounds a bit annoyed which I missed.

"Oh, me too Camille. I want to tell you something." I said looking serious. "Can we talk about it privately?"

"Sure, lets go in the back." She said

As we move behind the center in the courtyard. I turned to her and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Camille, Since we've been traveling for almost 2 years now I started to have this weird feeling in our time traveling together in Sinnoh. At first I've been shrugging it off because I thought that maybe it was temporary or something and I haven't been able confirm this feelings... until today. What I'm trying to say is a that I-"

"STOP!" She shouted stopping me from continuing.

"W-what?" I asked in confusion.

"I've already noticed the you keep glancing at me and blushing since we met here in Unova." she stated.

I blushed at the thought of being that obvious.

"This is what I wanted to talk about, Dex." She said.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry Dex but I just don't feel the same. I think we should part ways because I want to travel the rest of

Unova with my boyfriend." She struck me.

I felt my heart sink at those last words.

"Why am I learning about this now?" I asked while my voice was trembling. "And who is your boyfriend?"

"That'd be me." A voice said coming behind Camille.

"I just recently asked her out today when I met her earlier inside the center." He grinned

 _Damian, it had to be Damian._

It just clicked to me why Damian was so eager to talk about Camille, he liked her. It was damn stupid that I realized it right now. I was even proud of how observant I am at studying behaviors.

"Oh." That was the only thing that left my mouth. I didn't have a single damn idea how to react.

"Im sorry, Dex..." Camille meekly apologized.

As she looked at me guiltily, I saw her eyes with a tinge of sadness.

I mentally sighed, I'll miss those eyes.

I faked a smile and said "It's fine, I was going to ask you, to join me explore Twist mountain. I heard strong Pokemon reside there." I half lied, I wanted to get out, I wanted to go away.

"I don't want to ruin your moment, so I'll just go." I said and continued. "I guess this is goodbye."

Before she was about to say something, I already left, leaving both of them behind.

It was a depressing goodbye, there was nothing good about it. As I came to terms that she doesn't feel the same, something changed in me, unbeknownst to even myself. Walking aimlessly outside the west exit of Opelucid city, I sensed something running towards me from behind.

As I turned around I was met with a fist in the face knocking me on my butt. I looked up to see Damian panting, looking straight at me.

 _'What now?'_ I thought in annoyance.

After standing up, dusting off myself and regaining my posture. I turned to Damian and asked in a lethal tone.

"What was that for, asshole."

"You made Camille sad and suddenly ditched us. Apologize!" he said in an arrogant tone.

"No" I replied calmly as if I was mocking him.

"Fine." He said "I challenge you in a battle, after I destroy your Pokemon I will force you to apologize!" he grinned removing a Pokeball from his belt and releasing the Pokemon inside.

 _Arrogant much._ I thought.

"Big mistake" I said calmly taking a Pokeball inside my jacket and releasing my Zangoose.

"EMPOLEON USE HYDROPUMP!"

Scene break

"Well that was pathetic." I laughed trying to further humiliate my opponent. "My weakest Pokemon could put up a better fight."

"Impossible..." Damian said in disbelief. After watching Zangoose defeat 5 of his Pokemon in a row, he knew that he was standing on his last leg.

A few seconds of silence passed with Damian probably trying to come up with a strategy. Getting tired of waiting, I signaled Zangoose to finish Damian's last Pokemon. Releasing a full powered close-combat and Crush Claw combination powered up earlier with Sword Dances, she quickly decimated her opponent leaving his last Pokemon fainted with bruises and cuts throughout its whole body. I pitied all his Pokemon, judging from all the injuries Zangoose dealt, they should recover in 2 to 3 weeks, a fair price to pay for arrogantly challenging a tournament champion in disguise.

He stared at his Pokemon in defeat before recalling them.

As I turned I was caught off guard again by a hard slap but this time, I didn't fall in my ass. It was Camille.

"Why did you destroy Damian's Pokemon!" She demanded.

"You think you could do that because I chose **him** over you!?" She shouted.

Something in me snapped. I was already in a combination of sadness, irritation, anger and bitterness.

I glared angrily at her eyes making her flinch in place.

"Your damn boyfriend demanded me to apologize for walking off earlier in which I politely declined then he used his Pokemon to forcefully make me apologize." I said calmly maintaining my intense glare while recalling my growling Zangoose

Regret soon colored her face as she turned to Damian who was silent the whole time. But before she could say something, I already walked off, leaving them, again.

FLASHBACK ENDED.

It was a horrible goodbye, but it miserably ended that way. I hoped I wouldn't regret my decision in the future.

After all that, I travelled alone with my Pokemon and went to the League. I finished the requirement for attending the tournament that will be held in a few months, I also heard that the Unova contest started 5 days before the tournament, Fortunately I didn't encounter both of them.

After 2 months of hard training, I entered again using the same alias I used in Hoenn and Sinnoh, this time I wore a custom made mask given to me by my brother, after my travels in Sinnoh. The mask was made of stainless steel and tempered glass for the holes in the eyes. The mask was silver all over with black designs throughout and the mouth down to the chin was open for ventilation. It was designed to effectively not hinder the sight and voice of the user. As I put my hood on, I was ready to fight.

After 5 long days of battle I finally reached the finals, facing off multiple kinds of trainers and type experts. I reached the finals and won, taking the trophy and receiving the usual award of a million cash and the secret reward; a master ball. I was surprised to receive a masterball, the ball that was guaranteed to never fail, it was rumored to be capable of capturing an Arceus at full strength. Pocketing the ball, I travelled back to Castelia to catch a ferry to Hoenn.

Going back home to Hoenn, I was surprised that I was picked up in the ferry by my parents. I happy seeing my dad always present every time I came home to celebrate, he even told me he had a surprise for me for my 18th birthday since I was already 17 and a few months close to my birthday. After the planned congratulations, I was asked how were my travels in Unova. I tried to cheerfully answer but I quickly failed remembering what transpired between me and Camille. After the sad explanation I quickly changed the subject and headed to the ranch to visit all my Pokemon and get them reacquainted.

This time I planned to train with all my Pokemon for a whole year and travel a different region. I planned it so that my Pokemon and I would have a closer and stronger bond with everyone since I didn't have to worry about the constant traveling.

As months went by training with my Pokemon, I personally taught them how to fight effectively without commands, inputting combos with and without the use of moves, efficiently making them more powerful in combat. After a few more months I was already 18 and my dad gave me a gun. It was no ordinary gun, it was the revolver that was widely known for its power. It could carry 6 .44 magnum rounds and was even proven to be able pierce an Aggron's defenses.

Dad gave the gun to me and explained that I was old enough to own it, that it would help protect what was dear to me from threats like criminal organization such as Team Rocket, Team Magma and Team Aqua. He also gave me several boxes of ammunition and a cleaning kit for the gun. Looking closely at the gun it has an engraved "Fateburn" on the barrel. I was marvelled how awesome it looked, this was dad's favorite model.

After my birthday I had received an unexpected call from Roxanne, forcing me to explore an unexplored cave that Steven saw that month. I thought it was a good time to catch up with friends and I agreed.

As the months flew by, I decided to bring all my Pokemon for the trip. I packed a few clothes for travelling and a few casuals if I were to stay a night, my travelling equipment, an assorted supply of medicine and balls as well as the gun I received from my dad for my birthday. I also packed enough food for a feast since I intended to have picnic with my Pokemon after the trip. After double checked for the last time, I said my goodbyes to my parents.

Good thing I said my goodbyes.

After releasing a Charizard, I flew through route 133 to meet up with others at the planned location. After both of them arrived we trekked north to explore the rumored cave and here we are now...

...

...

 **BOOM!**

* * *

 **Rate and review. im open to suggestions and please no flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well this is my first time making a fiction. The inspiration makes ng this fic comes from many many zero no tsukaima fanfic. The pokemons the main character has are already picked. The story will follow the anime but will have alot of changes especially after season 1... I think. Not sure, but hopefully the inspiration will come.**

 **I also made Kirche take the human familiar since I dont like Louise. I also made her less... male dominating and a bit humble, A BIT. She wont appear sultry but will still has the same teasing personality.**

 **disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and zero no tsukaima.**

 **Happy reading And enjoy.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Pokespeech, Spirit, Derflinger**

* * *

 _Tristain academy_

A crowd of second years are mingling with various types of creature. Each of the second years interacting with a different creature.

"Is everyone done summoning their familiar?" a bald man asked.

A busty red head replied. "Mr. Colbert, Louise didn't summon yet."

Immediately all eyes are focused on a small pink haired girl. She looks nervous at first but pushed the feeling and presented a determined look.

"Now, miss Valliere. Please proceed to summon your familiar." Mr Colbert said.

Louise nodded and took a deep breath before starting. She raise her wand and started chanting her spell.

"I beg of you. My slave, who lives somewhere in the morning universe."

"What is that chant?" a blonde girl said.

"Well, it is unique." a blonde boy said.

 _'I will have a powerful familiar. I will rise to the top and crush anyone who walks in my pride'_. Louise said to her self. ' _I cannot afford to fail'._

"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"

A petite blue haired girl looked up from her book.

"I desire and here I plead from my heart. Answer to my guidance" she finished

A green spherical portal appeared in front of Louise.

Everyone went wide eye including Louise. Everyone thought the same thing ' _she actually did it.'_

After a few seconds the green portal exploded with a thick layer of smoke covering the whole field.

' _Figures_ ' everyone thought while coughing.

As the smoke dissipate they saw a young teenager wearing weird clothes that look like rags lying in front of Louise.

 _This is my sacred, beautiful and strong familiar._ Louise thought as her right eye twitched in irritation.

Everyone started to laugh with the exemption of Louise and Colbert.

After a few seconds the boy started to turned from the sudden noise and stand up.

"Seal the contract Louise." Colbert said noticing the boy's starting to wake up.

"Yeah Louise seal the deal." the red head shouted.

"This is not worthy of me! Mr. Colbert please let me summon again." Louise demand

"Uhm where am I." the boy asked but was only ignored.

"I cant let you do that. This is a sacred ceremony that will determine the mage's life. Redoing it would be a desecration of the ceremony itself." Colbert said sternly but was ignored.

"I refuse!" the pinkette shouted releasing an explosion at the boy blasting him toward the redhead.

 **Kirke's POV**

"Wha-" I shouted as Louise blasted the plebeian towards me.

As he crushes into me, we rolled off the ground covering us in dirt and further damaging the boys clothes.

As we continued to a halt, I saw myself on top of the boy before cutiously examine him, I noticed he has a very toned body, his chest muscle showing on his undershirt and his arms are very hard. As I look closely at his face I notice he was a bit good looking and curiosity got the best of me.

As I continued to lean forward to look closely at his face, his eyes suddenly shot wide open and bolted up accidentally crashing his lips into mine but immediately removed them.

Everyone saw what happened and rushed towards my side. Tabitha, my best friend, was first to check on me. After confirming I'm clean, the boy started screaming in pain as the rune started to imprinting on him then passed out.

"Looks like its your problem now." Louise came behind me with a smirk.

"Louise, what the hell! You could have seriously hurt me!" I exclaimed, not noticing her remarks.

"You are fine, are you not? Don't tell me it only takes a commoner to hurt you." she jeered.

Growling, I pointed out. "You were the one that threw him at me!"

"Whatever, he's your problem now." she closed off.

"Huh, but why?!" I asked confused.

"You sealed the contract not me." she stated.

"But you were the one that summoned him." I tried to reason out.

"Im afraid she is right, miss Zerbst."

Mr. Colbert said coming behind Louise.

"You were the one who sealed the contract, therefore that human is bonded at you." Mr. Colbert said while rubbing his temple before examining the unconscious commoner runes.

 _'Too arrogant to accept her mistake'_

I sigh, I didn't expect having two familiars. I don't know what I can use him for. 'Maybe a servant' Though I rarely ask for help.

I went back to my room levitating my other familiar. Flame, the salamander, already settled himself in the bed I prepared. I then floated the boy at my bed with his strange looking backpack and I went to the dinning hall to get some food for my familiars.

After arriving in the dining room, I met up with Tabitha.

"How is he?" Came from the blue haired girl's mouth

"Sleeping and accompanied by Flame" I answered

"Where will he stay?" She asked.

' _That will be a problem_ ' I just noticed sleeping arrangements will be a problem.

"I don't know, maybe send him in the servant quarters or something. I will think of it tomorrow since it will be a time to bond with familiars for now I will let him stay."

Shrugging I went back to my room with Tabitha, just in time to see him wake.

 **Dex's POV**

 _Huh, what happenned?_

I remember I was falling, a room filled with green light, an explosion and then I was suddenly in front of a crowd with a bunch of unfamiliar Pokemons. Standing up and walking to a bald man and pink haired girl, then felt a powerful force in my back to wake up and see a red haired dark skin woman close at me, accidentally kissing her when I attempted to sit up then felt a burning sensation throughout my body especially my left hand. _Was all of that a dream?_

Now I realize I am in a bed and tried to sit up.

"I see you have finally woke up." A voice coming from my right.

Looking at the direction of the voice I saw two figure looking down at me one of them looked familiar. Then had a sudden realization that it was the red head from my dream.

...

' _Great it wasn't a dream_ ' I just realized.

The red head broke the silence and greeted me

"My name is Kirche Augusta Fredrica von Anhalt-Zerbst and this is Tabitha." She pointed at her companion. "Who are you familiar?" She asked.

' _Familiar?'_

"My name is Dex Carter Frostburn. Will you kindly tell me where am I and what am I doing here?"

"Well, we are at Tristain academy in Halkeginia and you were summoned by Louise the Arrogant to be her familiar but you were accidentally sealed to me." Kirche told me in an annoyed huff.

"Summoned? How was I summoned? What is this 'Familiar'?" I sat up.

"Magic obviously. A Familiar is a some sort of companion helper and protector of a mage that will help or do the wishes of the one that summoned him or her. The familiar is also bonded to its master for life" She said now irritated. "Gosh! Do I have to explain everything."

 _'Magic? Mage?'_

This place gets weirder and weirder. I needed to go back.

"Can you send me back?"

She sighed and responed. "Unfortunately, the summoning rituals is a one way ticket."

"Do you have an idea how to get to Rustboro City?" I asked.

"Rustboro? At what country are you from?" The Kirche asked?

"Hoenn." I quickly said.

"Never heard of it." Kirche deadpanned.

"Home of the Legendary Weather Trio? Wallace was the regional champion there and very well known coordinator" I continued to ask only to get a blank look.

"Weather trio?" Tabitha asked

"Regional champion?" Kirche asked completely clueless.

 _'What kind of backwood place is this?'_

"Do you have my bag?" I asked as Tabitha pointed at the table in front of the window.

Taking the said bag, my eyes caught sight of the blue and red moon outside. My jaw literally went down as I stared in shock at the pair of satellite.

Tabitha noticed my surprise and asked concerned in a almost unnoticeable tone.

"Is there something wrong?"

I rushed to the windows and opened it wide, continuing to stare unbelievably. Then it clicked. _Summoned to a different world,_ rang inside my mind.

"Dex?" Asked Kirche as she slowly walked towards me with a stick at hand.

"Im not from here." I said in a low voice.

"What do you mean not from here?"

"Like what I literally said, im from a-

different world?" Tabitha finished as I nodded.

"Huh?!" Came from a surprised Kirche

"Can you prove it." She hastily added.

I opened my bag and took out my pokedex, it quickly surprised them when it spoke.

 **"Im dexter, a pokedex program of for Pokemon Trainer Dex Carter Fateburn of the city of Rustboro. My function is to provide Dex information and advise regarding pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."**

After it spoke they looked wide eyed at the pokedex.

"He-hello." came from a spooked Tabitha.

After a few seconds. I burst out laughing as they stared confused at my sudden behavior.

"Sorry, hahaha. But this is a device from my world. It is like an encyclopedia of Pokemon." I calm down.

"Pokemon?" Came from the confuse bluenette.

I pointed at the reptile with a burning tail.

"Isn't that a pokemon" i asked to only get answered by Kirche

"This is Flame, he is a Salamander."

'Salamander?'

I pointed my pokedex in the Salamander.

 **"No records detected."** The pokedex stated.

I sigh this pokedex should have all records of pokemon species.

Then it hit me again. Different world, different creatures. This will be a lot to take in, on que, I felt my head starting to ache.

All of us just stared silently at the pokedex, as it fails to give out information at the salamander.

"Okaaay, changing the subject. I am your master and you two are my familiar though I don't know what to do to you" she pointed at me and Flame before focusing on me.

"Kirche I mean no disrespect, but I need to get back home a soon as I can" I said.

"Well, at least you seem nice. How about this. You are my familiar until you find a way back home."

"Fair enough." I nodded. "May I ask what is my specific job as your familiar?"

"Well, you will help me, take care of Flame and my room. Sometimes I will ask you to pick up materials I need for this school and be my friend" she said with a smile, completely understanding my confusion. "I will also take care of you and treat you fairly as an equal."

"Equal?" I asked.

"Well since you are a commoner, just guessing from your clothes." Pointing at my clothes that are closely looking like rags. " You will be look down by nobles. Especially here in Tristain."

"What are nobles and commoners?"

"Nobles here are people who posses the ability to cast magic and directly linked to the royal family." Tabitha answered.

"Commoners are the people who is not capable of using magic so they are pushed upon"

Nodding from the information. I wasn't surprised. Even here prejudices exist, whats next a humanoid species with a long history of war.

Taking me out of my thoughts, my stomach suddenly starts growling.

Laughing, Kirche kindly offered me a pack of soup and loaf of bread.

'At least I will be treated nicely?'After digging in and thanking her, she then fed Flame. Then I suddenly remembered it's been almost a whole day since I fed my pokemon, they will be so pissed.

"Kirche, do you mind if I explore around the academy a bit? I want to familiarize myself since I will be living here for awhile. Plus I need to change" muttering an excuse. I didn't want to reveal my pokemon yet.

She nodded and asked me not to take too long since curfew will be in a couple of hours.

I nodded and found myself out

Unbeknownst to Dex, Tabitha spoke

"Weird."

"Do you think he is lying?" Asked Kirche

"Unsure" she really didn't know.

 **3rd person POV**

Dex was walking down the stairs toward the hall trying to find a way outside. He needed to find a large open space to release his pokemon and a place for him to change.

He was walking down the halls he noticed a couple of figure sitting in one of the benches. He continued to observed them as he walks by and notice it was a boy and a girl.

"Lord Guiche, would you like to taste my soufflé. I've been told by my peers that I'm very good at baking them" the brunette girl said. Hoping a yes from the boy.

"I'd love to have a taste of that, Katie." Guiche replied.

"Really!" Katie said, eyes full of stars.

"Of course Katie, I would never lie in front of your eyes." Guiche said charmingly.

 _'Sounds like a it was used countless times'_ Dex thought.

He was then noticed by Guiche and called out.

"Hey you!"

"You're the commoner Louise summoned." He said.

Dex continued to pass by ignoring the blonde boy. As Dex was completely out of sight.

"Tsk a commoner who doesn't know how to respect a noble" Guiche muttered before turning his attention back to the brunette.

Dex continued to look around until he bump into someone.

"Oufff-""Ah"

As the figure fall down in her but, dex got a good look at the said figure. She has a short black hair pale skin and wore a maid outfit that the academy represents. She starts to stand back up while patting off the dirt on her bottom.

"I am very sorry, milord. I did not notice you" she bowed.

"Dont apologize, I was also at fault. My mind was elsewhere when I was walking around" Dex said diffusing the situation.

'A maid eh, maybe she could help'

"Would you kindly help me, I was looking for a way outside." He asked nicely

"Oh head into that hall and turn left as soon you pass by a large door." She pointed at her right.

"Thank you, my name is Dex by the way, Im no milord. I was summoned earlier."

"You are welcome. My name is Siesta. You must be the rumored commoner that Vallier summoned" she said smilling.

"Ah, yes. But my master is Kirche due to some accident."

"Oh, thats why." She added, having an O-face. "I've also heard she summoned another familiar."

 _'Maybe I can hear information from her?'_ Dex thought.

"May I ask, what do you know about Kirche and Tabitha?"

She thought for a second placing a finger on her lips before answering.

"Well I've heard that miss Zerbst is a transfer student from Germania while miss Tabitha came from Galia, they are very accomplished mages and very close friends even though they almost have the opposite behaivior."

 _'Well Kirche seems more talkative than Tabitha.'_

"I also heard that miss Zerbst's and miss Valliere's family hates each other" she continued.

"Oh"

"Mister Dex, I am afraid our conversation must end. I forgot I am needed in the kitchen." She said in a worried expression.

"Just call me Dex, Siesta. It was nice meeting you. Thank you again for helping me." I smiled.

"Likewise." She said and we parted.

Dex soon found himself outside the academy trying to find a place to spacious and private enough to let out his Pokemons. Soon he found the perfect spot just outside the walls and started heading towards the gate.

Settling down outside the walls in an open field. Dex was preparing the area for feeding a large group of pokemon. Taking all the food out his bag, starting a small fire, readied his pot and prepared his seasoning, he was now finished.

Removing all his pokeballs from his bag and throwing them at the same time he shouted.

"Dinner time!"

But what came out of the pokeball made him worried and ogle.

Not worried about being beaten to death for not feeding them on time but worried because his pokemon suddenly looked different... Too different.

An assorted of pokemon came out, but most of them looked human.

Then the sound of roar and complaint came from the group.

"Master, its very late I thought we will have a picnic." Came from one of the girls

"Hubby, if you forget to feed us on time again, I will be forced... To eat you" a seductive voice came with a hiss.

"Stop, Flirting Sevy this is serious its been all day since we ate." A childish voice came clearly irritated.

Dex can only gape at the sight of beautiful women in confusion, but he knows they were his pokemon since he literally saw them came out of from his balls.

His pokemon was getting irritated from the silence Dex shown but then noticed the changes themselves. Some of them was already mouth opened while pointing at each other before panicking.

"Everyone calm down!" Shouted Dex, already out of his stupor and calming them down.

Suddenly a red haired girl added.

"Did you notice those who change has feelings for Dex?"

"Feelings? What feeling?" Dex asked before getting a looked of surprise from everyone.

"You understood us?" Came from a black haired beauty.

"Yes" he replied sheepishly before getting swarmed by women.

"We can finally tell him!" Said excitedly by a busty white haired girl.

"Tell me what?"

The girls let go of Dex and circles around him, stepping back twice then said.

"We love you!" Came from the girls whilst those who didn't change stared at amusement with smiles on their faces.

Dex jaw dropped at the sudden confession. He didn't know how to react, he just stood there before remembering to breath as he felt his heart stopped.

"I dont know, what to say." He replied shyly. "I couldn't choose without hurting any of you."

The former pokemon smiled before saying.

"Who says you are choosing one?" Came from a green haired girl with a regal aura

"You are choosing all of us." Added by tall white haired beauty.

He could only stare at shock before immediately regaining his composure.

"What if it didn't work? What if I messed this up?" He pleaded.

"You wouldn't mess this up." A beautiful goth answered.

"We love you and you love us, dont you? Thats what matters." Came from a ninja, judging from the voice, its female.

"Besides. You love us equally then, nothing would change now" a green haired girl with a large flower on her ear said whilst hugging Dex.

"Except the sex part, since you are our mate" blurted out boldly by a red haired woman with long messy hair.

Everyone blushed at that statement before laughing

Dex resigned and nodded as everyone cheered for the newfound relationship.

'I guess this wont be bad' Dex thought before hearing.

'No it wont' from his thoughts. Ready to panic, it talked again. 'Its Gardevoir, dear. Im using telepathy.'

As he turned he was hugged behind by the familiar green haired beauty calming him down, then he was nudge by his pokemon pointing his mouth.

Smiling, Dex called them out for dinner and fed all his pokemon. He then explained that they were transported in a different world and pointed at the moons right above them. Getting a shocked expression from his pokemons, they soon calm down and continued eating.

"We will stay here until we find a way back, but until then think of it as a vacation." He smiled before noticing the food then frowning.

 _'Restocking food will be a problem.'_ he thought.

After everyone was done eating he recalled everyone, change his clothes for nightwear and returned to Kirches room back in the dormitory.

Opening the entrance of the door he noticed Kirche wearing only a towel then quickly turned around.

"Uh Kirche?"

Kirche soon noticed him but paid no mind at her lack of clothes

"Dex you will be sleeping in the couch, the blanket is in the table. Orr you could join me in bed if you want." She said in a teasing voice.

He quickly shooked his head and walks towards the couch grabbing the blanket at the process before laying on the said couch and hiding under the sheet. Whilst Kirche was amused at her familiar antics.

 _'Maybe he will be fun to be around.'_ She thought, slipping in her nightclothes and blowing a candle.

 _'I guess, I wont get to sleep tonight.'_ He thought until exhaustion take him after staying up for hours.

The dawn came by but Dex only got a winked of sleep, because of the recent events that occurred last night he was shocked to see most of them change, what shocked him most was the confession from his pokemon of their love for him. He also loved them but having to love all nineteen of them was alien to him.

Since pokemon relationship varies from monogamous to polygamous. They were fine sharing Dex since he was their trainer, the one who loved them, treated them the same despite their past and now their pack Alpha. They wont fight against each other since they stuck through thick and thin and helped each other when they needed them. An unbreakable trust bonds all of them.

Now arriving from this world, they were morphed to human form. Now they were able to express freely their feelings. 'Maybe this place wont be that bad, I guess there is a first at everything' he thought before sitting up from the couch and head to the open field to do his morning routine.

After the said routine he went back to Kirche's room to change his clothes for casuals. Arriving, he noticed she was still asleep and proceeded to quietly change.

 **Kirche's POV**

Morning came as I start to stir in my bed. I soon notice a figure silently made its way inside the room. Who could come to my room as early as now? Then an alarmed thought came from my mine.

 _'It could be a thief or worst a rapist'_

Pushing the bad thoughts away, I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

I soon heard the figure come close then stop. I slightly open my eye to see the figures back and him facing the table. Quickly, I silently reached my wand at the dresser and slightly turned to the figure to get a better aim.

My eyes soon turned to dread as he starts undressing. I thought it was just a thief but my worst fears came true.

 _'Rapist'_

My heart soon starts beating loudly as the fear starts to spread throughout my body. I soon clench my wand readying to blast the figure if he came to my range.

 _'Any second now'_

Observing the figure again I soon found myself admiring his very chiseled body. Muscles and cuts at right places. His arms looks very strong. His figure was not that bulky, its lean like its made for speed. I soon found myself observing his toned stomach, it even has a full set of abs. Then I saw his face, it was familiar... Very familiar. Then it hit me, he is my familiar.

I complete forgot the spell I was readying and the fear I felt earlier to found myself continuing to observing him shirtless. He has a light skin tone, dark brown eyes and short Raven black hair in a semi mohawk fashion. His height towers in maybe 5'8 to 5'9ft and has a lean yet muscular build.

I soon felt my body starts to burn at the sight of the man. Then something frightening happened. He removed his undergarments revealing his bulging large member.

 _'I about to get raped by my familiar.'_ I thought.

Rather than fear I felt excited. I felt myself drooling at what was about to happen. I know it was wrong but I cant help but crave it.

 _'This is it, maybe I can pretend that I am still asleep and nothing happened?'_

Fortunately or unfortunately I was greatly mistaken.

He started wearing a different undergarment.

 _'He was changing?'_

Yup he was changing.

I quickly composed myself as he starts to wear a different set of clothes unlike the rags he wore yesterday. As he was starting to finish wearing his pants I quickly teased him.

3rd POV

"You have a very cute butt." Came from behind Dex.

Startled, he quickly turned behind before slipping and falling face-first on the floor.

Picking himself off the floor and rubbing his face, he soon found where the voice came from.

"How much did you see?" He asked, blushing hot red.

"Enough to know that you shave your pubic region." She replied amusingly.

"Kirche!" He shouted clearly out of embarrassment.

"I am sorry, Dex. Would you like to see my body to make it even, I was about to change anyway." She continued to tease more.

Mouth wide open he quickly said. "I'll wait outside." Finishing wearing his clothes and taking his traveling bag, he waited for Kirche outside.

After waiting for full thirty minutes. She finally exited the room, wearing her school uniform but has two open buttons at the chest. _'Huge'_ Dex thought before being pulled out by Kirche.

"Lets go."

"Where to?"

"Breakfast." she answered with a smile.

As they were about to enter the dinning hall, Kirche stopped Dex from entering.

"Dex Im sorry but the rules strictly says that familiars are forbidden from entering the dinning hall."

Sighing, he asked and let something slip.

"Were can I get breakfast? I also need to feed my Pokemon."

This peaked Kirche's interest.

"You have a Pokemon? I dont see it with you?"

Not wanting to continue, he quickly changed the subject.

"I'll tell you later, right now I'm very hungry because of the exercise I did this morning."

"Oh thats why you were sweaty earlier."

To emphasize that, his stomach quickly grumbled.

"Hehehe, please wait for awhile. After I'm done eating I'll get you something to eat."

Nodding, she disappeared inside the dinning hall as Dex waited outside in the benches.

After awhile he noticed a familiar maid heading towards his direction.

"Good morning, Dex. It seems we meet again." She greeted smilingly.

"Good morning to you too, Siesta. It's nice seeing you again."

They greeted each other, as Dex was about to continue, he was cut off by his stomach that started growling.

"Haven't eaten yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet. Since I am not allowed in the dinning hall."

"Oh, that's terrible. Come with me."

Before he could respond, he was quickly pulled by Siesta to eat at the kitchen. It was at the rear end of the dining hall, chefs and maid alike were busy preparing and serving food. Dex caught different kinds of aroma and quickly wiped the drool that was starting to form on his mouth.

Siesta prepared a table and chair for Dex and went in the very heart of the kitchen and soon return with a steaming hot stew for Dex to eat.

Dex was touched at the nice gesture of Siesta before hastily chowing down the stew.

'She's pretty and nice.' He thought before getting caught off guard by Siesta.

"Is it to your liking?" Asked the maid.

"Its the best I've eaten since I came here!" Dex exclaimed, teary eyed.

"That's good, they are just left overs so take more if you want"

Dex continued to eat while Siesta stood observing while smiling sweetly.

'He really doesn't came from here. Those red and black tunic and those patch doesn't really represent a country. His clothes look like they'd been sewn by a master tailor. And that bag, looks very different than the commoners or the nobles wore? He even looks finely fed and he doesn't smell like hard work under the sun. He seems like a noble or a son of a rich merchant.'

"Hey Dex, are sure you are not a noble?"

"Why did you ask?" Dex perked.

"Well judging from your clothes and how well fed you are, you seem rich and foreign."

"You are right though."

Siesta gasp, she was about to go autopilot on how to address nobles but was quickly stopped by Dex.

"But I'm no noble." he said, finishing his food.

"Huh?"

"From where I'm from nobles and magic doesn't exist." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Whaaat?! Who leads your kingdom then? Who holds power?"

He smiles and answered "We dont have the system of monarchy, we have democracy. The people choose who will be their leader, they choose the most capable and most dependable person to lead the country and power is not passed on by heirs but is regularly elected every 4-7 years."

Siesta could only stare at amazement from hearing such information.

"And from where I'm from, there is only one moon." He added

Siesta was immediately out of her stupor and said.

"You surely jest, Dex. There is no such place here in Halkeginia. Nobles rule over commoners since they have magic."

Dex suddenly frowned for a few second before smiling instantly.

"Since you have been very nice to me, I will tell you a secret."

"That you have been lying." Laughed the maid before stopping instantly when she saw Dex's serious face.

"Im not from this world."

Siesta was mouth opened and shocked again from the sudden information. 'Like my grandpa' she thought before being pulled out by one of the staffs to help serve deserts.

"Here, I'll help you with that." Dex offered

"I couldn't possibly ask for assistance, Dex is this is my job."

"You are not asking, Siesta. I insist for getting me something to eat earlier."

Sighing happily she led Dex to the trays of dessert and went to serve the nobles.

Serving the nobles, Dex noticed that literally nobody has given him or Siesta a simple thank you except for his master.

"Im sorry, Dex. When I came outside, Flame immediately ate his and your share of food." Pointing at the munching Salamander.

"Its fine, Kirche. Siesta here offered me to eat at the kitchen earlier. " Dex gestured at the maid who was still serving desserts at the nobles. "Ill be back there to feed my pokemon."

Kirche's left eyebrow rose before shrugging.

"Thank her for me after you are done, could you get me some tea while I groom Flame here."

Nodding he went back to the tray to get his master her tea but stop before seeing his friend Siesta exhausted.

Taking the tray filled with desserts off her hand he offered.

"Siesta I'll take care of this, would you pour miss Zerbst, my master, a cup of tea and you should take a break."

Complying, siesta went to Kirche's direction while Dex, served the other noble before meeting a familiar pinkette.

"Here is your dessert, miss." He placed a cheese cake in front of the said pinkette.

"You look rather different than the other servers." She noticed before taking cut the cake.

"Well, I'm just temporary." She took notice.

"Temporary?"

"I just offered a friend a helping hand, I dont work for the academy."

"Who are you then and why are you here, commoner?"

"My name is Dex. I was summoned here yesterday."

She abruptly jerked then pointed at Dex.

"You are the commoner that I summoned!" she shrieked.

He looks for a second before responding. "Then you must be Louise"

"Don't address me casually by name, commoner!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever brat." He said before leaving a fuming Louise. ' _What_ _a_ _bunch_ _of_ _spoiled_ _snobs_ ' he thought.

Eventually he spotted a familiar blonde, he has a light skin, curly hair and dressed in a rather flamboyant way. He even has two bottons open, showing his poorly toned chest. _'Probably a narcissist, he reminds me of that damn Damian.'_ Dex thought. The blonde boy is accompanied by his familiar, a large mole, and blonde girl, hair curled like a drill, petting her familiar, a frog.

"Here you go." Dex, placed a cake in front of him

"Oh, and please bring a tea as well, server." Guiche said not looking at Dex.

"I heard rumors you are dating a first year" Asked the blonde girl.

Dex also placed a cake in front of the blonde girl before interrupting "Are you two perhaps a couple?"

"Oh yes we are, server. We have been dating for awhile now." Guiche answered quickly and proudly changing the topic. While the girl blushed at his statement.

"Then who was the brunette with you last night?"

"What is he talking about, Guiche?" The blonde girl asked looking sharply at guiche

"Wh-what are talking about commoner." Guiche cringed and started stuttering, noticing who was serving him. "Aren't you The one that Louise summoned but was sealed with Kirche."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Are you flirting again?" Exclaimed the girl cutting of Guiche.

"Of course not, my dear Montmorancy. I cannot lie-"

"In front of your eyes." Dex finished. "You used that line yesterday."

What Dex said made Guiche flinch then quickly defended himself. "Stop saying nonsense, commoner. Are you trying to get in the way of our love."

"Whatever, I'm just asking. Here she is right now heading at our direction." Dex pointed at Katie who was a few feet away from them.

"Guiche." Montmorancy said in slowly.

"Who is she?" She demanded.

A crowd started to form.

"Oy whats happening?"

"Its Guiche again, probably flirting again."

"Look its the commoner Louise summoned."

"No one, dear Montmorancy." He stated panicking, trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Lord Guiche, I made a soufflé just for you." Katie butted in.

"YOU ARE FLIRTING AGAIN" Montmorancy shouted

"O-oo-of course not, you are the only one for me." Guiche said frantically.

"Guiche! You are horrible you told me I was the only one" Katie said tears dripping from her eyes.

Before he could defend himself he was met with a slap at both cheeks inflicted by the girls.

"LIAR!" they both shouted before walking off.

Dex only stood and watch in amusement as Guiche was foiled and caught in the act. As he was about to walk off he was stopped by the blonde boy.

"It seems like you dont know how to treat a noble."

"Oh, you mean manners? I just choose not to show it to you and please I' don't care about nobility." Dex replied smirking.

The crowd laughed at the boys antics.

Guiche growled before smirking. "Fine, commoner, I challenge you to a duel"

"A duel? Why?"

"Yes a duel! You are nothing but a commoner, yet you mocked me. You even tarnished the names of those ladies and made them cry?"

 _'Is this guy for real'_ Dex thought.

"Are you stupid, weren't you the one who cheated on the girls" Dex pointed out gaining a laughter from the crowd.

"If you have honor and dignity to yourself, come in the Vestri Court in 10 minutes." He then walked off.

"Ha! Hope you made it out in one piece, commoner." Came from Louise before joining Guiche.

Siesta and Kirche rushed to Dex side. Kirche looking absolutely furious while Siesta quivered in fear.

"Hello Kirche and Siesta. Are you two done talking?"

Both of them were shock at how calm Dex was.

"You are going to get killed." Siesta said loudly.

"Why?"

"You really aren't from here, are you?. Everybody knows a commoner can't beat a mage." Said Kirche who was rubbing his forehead in irritation.

"Says who?" Asked Dex still smirking.

Before Kirche could protest, Dex quickly stopped her by grabbing her shoulder and softly yet sternly said. "Trust me, Kirche. It's time I show you what I'm capable of." Then took his bag before walking in Guiche's direction.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

"I believe miss. Valliere summoned the legendary Gandlfr. The rune at his left hand is proof enough" a baldman said.

"After centuries a Gandlfr has been summoned." Said by a old man looking worried. "is this a sign?"

The baldman continued. "Maybe we can further prove it by-"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Its Longueville." Came outside the door.

"Come in."

"Excuse me, a duel has begun at the vestri court." came from the green haired lady.

The old man looked irritated.

"Who are these foolish nobles, Longueville?" Exclaimed the old man. "Dont they know duels between noble are prohibited."

The lady seemed uneasy but continued.

"The thing is, the duel is not between nobles."

This cause the bald man and the old man to perk up.

"It's between Gramont and Zerbst familiar." She finished

"The salamander?" The old man asked.

"I forgot to tell you that the boy is currently in the possession of miss Zerbst. Due to an accident and Valliere's stubbornness, the boy was accidentally contracted to miss Zerbst." The bald man added.

"Should I order a use of force to stop the duel?" Asked by the green haired lady.

The old man pondered a bit before responding.

"Let us not get in the way of children's squabble." He said as he strokes his beard before continuing "We should mere observe and interfere if the duel became too much to handle. Besides this could be interesting"

"Understood." Came from the lady before leaving.

* * *

Dex took all his pokeballs from his bag, placing 6 enlarged ball on the left side of his belt and hid the minimized balls inside his jacket. He also placed his revolver at the right side of his belt and set his survival knife on the back of his belt. When he held his gun and knife, he suddenly felt a surge of energy but shrugged it off thinking it was excitement.

Checking to see he was done preparing he was stopped by a familiar petite blue haired mage.

"What are you doing, do you want to die?" She exclaimed with a stoic expression.

 _'News travels fast.'_ He thought.

"I'll be fine." He smirked. "It's been awhile since I've been challenged."

Tabitha contemplated a bit then asked ."Are you sure you about this?"

I smiled before saying. "Come watch the duel and I'll show you what a Pokemon trainer is capable of."

 _'She almost has stars in her eyes'_ He observed before she quickly regained her composure.

"Fine, dont die. Ok?"

He nodded before both of them head towards Vestri Court.

 _In the Vestri court_

Dex arrived in the area shortly followed by Tabitha. On the other side of the field was Guiche, accompanied by his friends. A large crowd continues to gather.

"Gentleman its a duel." He raised her rose wand, evoking a cheer from the crowd.

"Guiche is going to duel! His opponent is Zerbst commoner." An obese teenager said.

"Show him his place." Shouted a pinkette from the crowd.

Dex, examining the crowd, saw 3 pairs of worried eyes from the crowd as Kirche rushes besides Guiche.

"Guiche, stop this. Duels are forbidden." She reasoned. It fears her to watch her familiar getting beat up to an inch of his life. She is inclined to worry for her familiar's wellbeing.

"Duels between nobles are forbidden, Kirche, not against commoner. Fate calls upon me to teach this commoner a lesson." He said and smirked cockily while he plays with his hair.

"Trust me, Kirche. I'll even promise you that I wont kill him." Dex said.

Seeing him confidently grin at his situation made her believe that he could really win. She tried to argue a bit but eventually conceded.

"Dont die ok." She said to Dex, her face full of concern then went back to the crowd.

It touched his heart, from the few days he was here, she made it clear that she will take care of him. _'Its time to reveal my partners'_ he said to himself. He smiled at her one last time then turned to the bumptious second year.

"First, I must commend you from not running away, commoner." The blonde started.

Dex growled. "Who would run at the likes of you?" then asked. "What is your condition?"

"The one that is incapable to fight or dies, losses." He smirked trying to intimidate his opponent before taking out his rose wand.

The crowd gasp at his statement.

"I'll give you one last chance. Kneel and beg for forgiveness and this will all be avoided." He added.

 _'He literally reminds me of Damian, this will be fun.'_ Dex thought.

"I think you should be the one to kneel and ask forgiveness from accusing me of your fault, you pompous fuck" he cursed, throwing off Guiche's smirk to a frown.

He growled and wave his wand creating a female shaped golem. It towers in a height of 5'5ft.

"My runic name is Guiche the Bronze. Therefore, a bronze golem, a Valkyrie, will be your opponent"

There was a surprised look on Dex's face before turning serious. Guiche noticed the gesture and mistook it for fear.

"I will show you how nobles battle." He added.

 _'Of course a mage will use magic'_

"Die commoner!"

"Beat him beyond recognition, Guiche."

"Show him why nobles rule!"

The crowd cheered for Guiche to continue. He commanded his Valkyrie to rushed in to strike with a speed that impressed the crowd.

Not Dex though.

The crowd expected Dex to fall in a heap. Instead what he did surprised everybody.

Dex POV

I noticed Guiche looked more determined after catching me off guard from summoning his golem.

Summoning my aura in my left arm, I caught the golem's punch dead on before it collided at my sternum.

 _'Typical, I guess I wont need my gun.'_

Summoning more aura, I strengthen my right arm and launched a boosted fist at the golem, impaling it in the face before falling motionlessly.

"Is that it? That was pitiful, I thought I would only leave a dent." I taunted before continuing." Like the caster, it was pathetic."

The crowd gape at what transpired between me and Guiche's Valkyrie. I even noticed the composed Tabitha was now agape.

Guiche was first to respond by summoning 3 more Valkyrie equipped with various weapons like sword and mace.

"I-I-Impossible you are just a c-commoner!" He started stuttering.

I grinned evilly causing him to recoil slight and said "If you fight like a mage, then you wont mind if I fight like a Pokemon Trainer"

Tabitha and Kirche perked up after telling my profession like that in public. The others merely looked in confused.

"Pokemon? What kind of stupid profession is that?" He said trying to gain back the crowd

"Oh nothing," Taking 2 balls from the inside of my jacket "Just this." then throwing the pair up in the air.

Guiche raised his guard as the ball landed before blinking in confusion.

"Is that it? You didn't even hit me." He laughed followed by the crowd while Kirche, Tabitha and Siesta looked uneasy.

Suddenly the balls shook opened revealing Blaziken and Lucario in their human form.

"Dex/Master!" Came from both of them.

Before I could respond Lucario met me with a deep kiss surprising me before getting yanked free by Blaziken also meeting me with a kiss then putting me down. I was in daze before realizing that I was in front of a crowd.

Kirche was shocked but felt a tinge of annoyance after watching Dex get kissed by the two girls. Tabitha dropped her book, stunned at the spectacle while Siesta watch in full attention.

The crowd was still in silence, ogling the girls that came out of the ball.

Blaziken has a light skin tone, lake blue colored eyes and a long messy white hair reaching her butt. She has a tall and strong athletic build of 6ft and the noticeable D-cup breast. She wore a cropped red jacket, a cropped top showing her very toned stomach and red pants with yellow flame design at the ankles to the knee. She also wore thick brown braces in both arms and wore red and orange running shoes.

While Lucario has a light skin tone, sharp crimson eyes and short blue hair with dark edges and locks. She has an short yet strong athletic build with the modest B-cup bust and stands in the height of 5'2 ft. She wore a tight fitted black and blue jacket, yellow tank top, black cargo shorts, black combat boots and black spiked gloves.

Lucario was first to notice the crowd and asked.

"Master, what did you call me out for?"

Followed by Blaziken "Dex are we in some sort of battle?"

I nodded and pointed at Guiche, who has a mouth open ogling at Blaziken and Lucario.

"That pervert accused me of his own fault and attempted to kill me with those golem" I continue.

Both Blaziken and Lucario raised their guard and looked murderously at the direction of the blonde boy.

"What trickery is this?! I will not harm a woman."

"Have it your way." I said "Blaziken, Lucario take care of the golems for me."

They both nodded as we rushed to Guiche. Guiche realizing his disadvantage summoned 6 more Valkyries but proved useless after being quickly destroyed by blaze kicks and aura spheres flying in the field.

At last resort, he conjured a sword to slash me but quickly proved useless as it broke from parrying an aura infused kick. Before I could punch him in the face.

"I YIELD."

Came from Guiche as he visibly shake.

I thought for it for a second before removing the aura flowing in me then continued, punching him square in the face. He fell down crying, holding his bloody nose.

 _'I cant believe the people here will laugh at person who cannot defend himself, but if the nobles gets beaten everyone loses their mind.'_

"That didn't feel much of an exercise." Came from Lucario.

"Should I finish the job." Blaziken offered jokingly.

She was clearly joking but Guiche didn't picked up the joke and started panicking.

He continued to struggle before getting knocked out by a punch from Lucario.

"Dex that was amazing!" Came from Kirche as she launch herself to me. Followed by Tabitha and Siesta.

"Strong." Came silently from Tabitha with a small smile at her cute face.

"I cant believe you fought a noble and won." Siesta said with adoration.

"Dex, who is this? Another potential mate?" Blaziken asked nonchalantly. Pointing at Kirche, Tabitha and Siesta.

I blushed at her boldness. Not noticing the blushes from the three girls.

"No! This is my master, Kirche and this Tabitha and Siesta". I said quickly but only to be broken off by Lucario

"Master has a master?!"

"Don't worry it will only be temporary, until we find our way back"

"Well Dex, kindly introduce us please." Asked a jubilant Kirche.

Nodding and introducing them as my pokemon, Blaziken added.

"We are mates with Dex"

"We?" Tabitha asked

I gulped. Preparing hearing the reply.

"Majority of Master's pokemon are in a relationship with Master" Lucario cheerfully replied.

"How many are your...pokemons?" Siesta asked. Tabitha and Kirche nodded wanting an answer.

"Hmm"

They stared intently while Lucario and Blaziken watch in amusement.

"Thirty, some of them have mates already."

Trying to change the subject, they stared mouth wide open from the sudden revelation but before they could ask another question they were interrupted.

"Ms. Zerbst, Headmaster wants to see you and your familiar." Came from one of the staffs.

"The headmaster probably saw your fight, lets go. Tabitha please come with us." Kirche sighed and motioned us to come.

We nodded and recalled Blaziken and Lucario back to their balls before taking off.

Unknown to them a pinkette stared at shock whilst holding her familiar.

* * *

 **Rate and review. im open to suggestions and please no flame.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I won't introduced all the pokemons since it will be a hassle to have them all debut in one chapter. So I will slowly introduced them throughout the story letting out 3-8 pokemon per chapter until it reaches 30.**

 **Updates will be random but usually the next month.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and zero no tsukaima.**

 **Happy reading And enjoy.**

 **Beta: LZW**

"Speech"

 _'Thought, Telepathy'_

 **"Pokespeech, Spirit, Derflinger"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Zero no Tsukaima.**

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Old Osmond was flabbergasted after watching the duel.

The familiar of Zerbst was able to summon a person like him and unsummoned them back. He was interested at the spell the boy used during the duel, being able to parry a golem unarmed single-handedly without flinching was remarkable and to be able to summon multiple familiars without incantation and without medium was no short feat. Adding that he was also the legendary Gandalfr. ' _He must be a very outstanding mage despite how young he is.'_ Osmond thought but not knowing how wrong he was.

The outcome of the duel made a huge impact inside the academy. The incident between Zerbst's familiar and Gramont spread like wild fire at the academy stirring gossips and rumors, a commoner beat a mage and displayed a unique set of skills that was completely unheard off. Because of the said incident the Headmaster set an immediate arrangement to meet the boy with the unheard of power.

A loud knock came from the door as everyone inside the room quieted. Osmond gestured miss Longueville to open the door which she did earning her a small greeting from the guests before being gestured to take leave.

Osmond cleared his throat. "You must have an idea why you were asked to be brought upon here." Getting a nod from the guests which is compose of Kirche, Tabitha and Dex.

Kirche answered "Depends. But its just an idea, so ask away."

"I would like to ask your familiar a few questions, Miss Zerbst, if that is fine?" he asked for her permission.

"It's completely fine, as he is his own person." She pointed at Dex.

"Very well." He turned to Dex then asked. "What is your name young man?"

"My name is Dex Carter Frostburn, sir." He politely answered.

The old man smiled and introduced himself "I am the headmaster of this academy, but please formality aside just call me Old Osmond." he then continued to ask. "Where are you from? Since you were summoned here, you must be from somewhere before you arrive here. Germania or Gallia perhaps?"

Dex thought for a moment before continuing. "Rustboro City of Hoenn region."

Osmond and Colbert looked confused before asking again. "What part of Halkeginia is that?"

"Well, I was summoned from a different world, I do not belong here in Halkeginia."

Gasp was heard from Osmond and Colbert but quickly composed themselves. "Where are your familiars, Dex?" Earning them a confused look from Dex.

"Familiars? I don't have familiars."

"Those you summoned from the duel were not familiars? Golems perhaps?" Colbert asked in pure interest and continued. "How did you make them human-like? I didn't see you wield a wand earlier?"

Dex looked at Colbert before bursting out laughing a few second and explained himself. "First off they are not familiars or golem, they are pokemons. Second I am not a mage, I am a pokemon trainer." And continued "From where I'm from, mages don't exist." Earning another gasp from Osmond and Colbert but with Kirche and Tabitha.

"What?! You never told us that!"

"You didn't ask, Kirche"

"Surely, how you summoned and unsummoned your... Pokemon must involve magic. Specially how they seem... loyal to you." Colbert asked in disbelief, pointing out me and my pokemons scene earlier.

Dex looks embarrassed for a minute before coughing out an explanation.

"From where I'm from, technology is hundreds times more advance than here. We have buildings high as mountains, vehicles going at high speed, containers that can store multiple amount of items without weighing the same amount like my bag here." Pointing out his bag before continuing. "education is a right and not a privilege. Just an observation, we are dependent on technology as much as people here are dependent on magic."

Osmond and Colbert stared at Dex with fascination before nodding, understanding his concept, while Kirche and Tabitha stared with amusement, thinking at such place.

"Who is in charge then? If no nobles exist, who lead the people?" Osmond asked making every noble in the room shift uncomfortably.

"The League, of course. The government system we have is for the well being of the people and pokemon. But unlike monarchy in which the position is inherited, the positions we have is fought in combat, meaning the people in charge of the country is known for being the best of the best." He stated proudly.

"War must be frequent in your country." Colbert said sadly.

"Huh, of course not. War stopped happening centuries ago. The only war we have is fighting off criminal organization but that rarely happen since the league immediately dispose such organizations after discovery." Dex said making the elders confused.

"That's odd, if such title can be fought over, shouldn't there be a power struggle in the position." Osmond said somewhat confused.

"Like I said, the position holds the best of the best. To be able to compete for the position, the league set a trial to collect badges throughout the whole region to be able to participate in a grand tournament for a chance to battle the regional champion for his/her position. Basically you have to travel mountains, plains, seas and islands, also to get those badges, you have to beat the type specialist holding them, after collecting them all, you have to fight against 128 trainers who also have the badges in a tournament, if you win after that, you have to face the elite 4 of the country who serve as guardians of the champion before being able to challenge the champion, who is the best among the elites, for the position." Dex said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

There was a lingering silence inside the room after hearing the statement. This cause Dex to feel a slightly uneasy in which Colbert took notice of.

"Changing the topic. What about those Pokemons? How did you acquire them?" Colbert continued to ask.

"Simple, I captured them." Replied nonchalantly.

All the people inside the office suddenly stared at Dex like he was crazy, and he quickly noticed that.

"What?"

"That is slavery and it is illegal!" Kirche shouted.

"If that's so, then the summoning ritual should also be illegal." Dex pointed. "Imagine, you were peacefully doing your own business and then suddenly you have a master?"

"Impossible, the summoning ritual reflects the heart and soul of the user." Colbert said while everyone else looked uneasy.

"Well I'm human, I have my own will and intellect. I am clearly different from those familiars; who aim to please their master while I have the will to oppose mine." Dex stated coolly.

"You have a point." Osmond replied while stroking his long beard.

Kirche was nervous at this point, her familiar boldly said that he could go against her. Those warriors decimated Guiche's golem like they were child's play, even Dex was able to dispatch one with his own bare hands. He also remembered him saying he has thirty of those made her sweat bullets but the feeling was quickly washed away when Dex spoke.

"But I won't go against Kirche, she was the first person to show me kindness when I arrived here and for that I am grateful." he smiled making her sigh in relief but she also felt heat spread in her cheeks.

Unbeknownst to all of them Tabitha lowered her staff.

"Is that so, but still slavery is illegal here in Tristain, if you were caught you would be imprisoned almost immediately." Osmond said.

"Well to clear up the misunderstanding, most of them choose to come with me, others were gifts from loved ones. But it is required for me to put them in a pokeball, that's the term catch." That triggered an O face from everyone.

"Thats a lot to take in Dex." Osmond said.

Dex noticing the situation pulled out a pair of pokeballs from his jacket before releasing them. "Here, ask them yourself then."

A bright light covered the room before revealing a two graceful figure, a Gardevoir and Gothielle. They looked around before noticing Dex and quickly hugged him tenderly making Dex blush before returning the hug.

Gardevoir has a pale white skin tone, deep red eyes and short green hairs that curls down the side of her head. She has a slender build except for her bust the size of C going to D. She has a height of 5'8ft. She wore a green sweater over her white dress that hugs her curve and reaches bellow her knees and wore a pair of light sandals.

Gothielle has a pinkish skin, blue eyes and long black hair that hangs from her back styled in ringlets the side that reaches below her shoulder. She has a slender frame having a B cup bust and has a height of 5'7ft. She wore a black Gothic Lolita dress that reaches above her knees designed with white ribbons throughout her body. She has a black parasol at hand and a pair of black shoes with white long socks.

"Hello Dear." Came in unison from both psychic types whilst holding Dex before letting go.

"Hello Gardevoir and Gothielle. Could you answer some question from Old Osmond here?" He asked in a soft and gentle manner.

Both of them nod before turning to Osmond.

"Okay then, ladies what are you names?"

"My name is Gardevoir and this is Gothielle." They gracefully bowed after introducing themselves.

"What kind of relationship do you have with Dex?"

 _'Should I tell him?'_ Gardevoir asked telepathically to Dex.

' _Yeah, saves us the trouble explaining our situation to everyone.'_

Mentally nodding, both of the girls continued.

"We are his pokemon and he is our beloved trainer." Gardevoir answered.

Followed by Gothitelle. "We are also romantically involve to Dex starting last night after discovering our transformation."

Shrugging off the transformation part Osmond asked hastily. "You are okay with that? How does that work?!"

"Since pokemon relationship varies from monogamy to polygamy, we were fine sharing him from our sisters since we wholeheartedly love him and he is the hope of our life since he saved most of us." Gothitelle finished smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you meet Dex?" Kirche asked

The psychic duo and Dex face turned sour recalling the memory. The people around them took noticed of it right away and asked out of concern.

"Are you ok?" Asked a concern Tabitha.

The trio was suddenly out of their thoughts realizing they were worrying everyone, especially the psychic duo since they were emphatic.

"You don't have to tell us if you are uncomfortable." Said a worried Kirche.

Smiling at their genuine concern, the psychic duo nodded to Dex and continued.

"We don't mind, Kirche. Just reminiscing the past triggers a strong emotion to both of us." Gothitelle said while Gardevoir nodded.

"Well, I met Dex when I was still a little Ralts back then" Gardevoir was first. "I was out in the forrest at the west of Oldale Town hunting for berries when I stumble in a pack of Poochyena and carcass of a Zigzagoon. I was horrified at the sight, at first they didn't notice me and I tried to quietly slip away but I was noticed quickly by my scent and they chase after me."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I started running but I was outruned by the Poochyenas, they bit and grab hold of my arms while I struggle to break free but prove useless. I cried out for help while the dogs continued to drag me further to their den. Realizing I was about to die, I just closed my eyes and hoped my death will be quick after awhile I realized I no longer felt the teeth in my arms. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Dex fighting off those feral dogs with his Torchic. After fending them off he went besides me and proceeded applying basic first aid before scooping me up and carrying me to a pokecenter to get healed."

She turned to Dex tear falling out her eyes and continued. "I was grateful for his action and maybe that was when I started to fall in love, he was by my side when I woke up and until I was healed. When I was able to move again he told me that he needs to travel soon to compete in the league and bid me farewell but before he could go I quickly stopped him and asked to join his team."

She finished, wiping off tears continuing to fall before rushing towards Dex and wrapping her arms around his back which he gladly returned followed by Gothitelle patting her back.

The crowd around them was quiet, tears threatening to fall down their faces from hearing Gardevoir's experience. The story felt like a stab in the heart to those who were listening and even made Tabitha sniffle.

But before they can say anything Gothitelle told her story

"I met Dex when I was a young Gothorita back at Unova. I was the runt back home and almost everyone walks over me, being the weakest and less develop means you are the prime target of bully. I was just alone and everyone from my youth were playing then suddenly we were attacked by a very large group of Garbodor rampaging through our home. Our seniors quickly told us to get away as the Garbodor tear through everyone with massive strength. Our home was lost and we were all scattered and lost. I was alone wandering aimlessly but that didn't bother me, the only problem I had was me starving and having a hard time looking for food, every time I found a source of food I was always challenge for it and since I was not a fighter back then it always ends up me being battered and hungry. It didn't take long before I got desperate, I was scared that I will die just like that and cried myself to sleep."

"When I woke up I found myself laid in a soft and comfortable bed inside a tent. I picked myself up despite how comfortable the bed is and went outside to see a man cooking food, soon he noticed me and laid out a bowl of berries and pokemon food for me to eat and explained how he found me. Dex found me half dead at route 9 covered in bruises and cuts before taking me at his tent and healing me."

"He offered me to be a part of his team as he travels across Unova and promised to take care of me and make me stronger. I thought he was lying and eventually leave me alone if he found someone better than me. I nodded at his request and waited for the inevitable but the inevitable never came. He made me feel special, he made me feel like I'm apart of something and I belong. Dex pulled me out of my lonesome world and made me a part of his. Thats why I love him and will be with him to protect him" she finished still keeping a straight face but failing miserably for having a deep red blush.

Gardevoir and Dex knows she was keeping it strong and quickly pulled her in a hug.

"Quite an actor, Gothitelle" said Gardevoir. "You should let that out."

"Its unfair to only let you protect me. I also want to protect everyone I love." Dex said whilst pulling her closer.

Gothitelle was touched hearing those word come out of her trainer but returned to her composure and jokingly asked. "Can you protect yourself from all of us then?"

Dex thought for a second before answering. "I don't think I can hurt any of you."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, Dear." Gothitelle said before hiding her blushing face in Dex's chest while Gardevoir thought how cute Dex would try to protect them but she also felt a warm sensation as Dex's words rang inside her mind.

"Ehem."

The trio was soon out of their stupor remembering they were not alone and quickly composed themselves. Everyone stared at amusement at the familiars and pokemon recovery .

"Well that was cleared out, it is clear this was not enslavement." Osmond gave a cheerful smile breaking the tension. "You are free to leave."

 **Dex Pov**

"Wait, before we leave I need to ask you a few thing that we will need." I said

Osmond raised an eyebrow and asked "Such as?"

"Well, I need a place that can accommodate 20 people and I want to hire someone to help me prepare and cook food for all my pokemons."

Gardevoir and Gothitelle reminded me telepathically earlier.

Osmond and Colbert looked at each other before turning to Kirche.

"Can you provide your familiar his request? The latter would be easy since but the first will cost alot of ecu."

 _'Kinda rude but I'm her familiar also meant I'm her responsibility.'_

Kirche looked like she was about to yell, but before she could say anything I quickly said.

"That wont be necessary, I can provide the expenses."

"You said you were summoned here from a different world, how can you have some of our currency?"

"I don't." I said plainly but I followed a sly smile "But this should have a lot of worth."

Taking out pile of crystal ores out of my bag, each having the size bigger than a fist. Everyone drop their jaws at the pure beauty of the crystals that continue to come out of the bag.

Just guessing from their reaction crystal must cost a lot of money or is cursed.

"Dex... Where did you get all of this?" Kirche asked in disbelief.

I shrugged before answering. "I was treasure hunting before I arrived here." I left out the part when I almost died.

I looked at Osmond who was still shock before Colbert knock him out of his stupor.

"Hmm you will only need one of those for building a house, It will be done tomorrow."

 _'That fast?! ... Must be magic.'_

"and I will send you your servant later after lunch. Is there anything else you might need?"

"Nothing now. Thank you ,Old Osmond."

Osmond smiled. "You are very welcome."

As we made ourselves out of the office Gardevoir suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Is breakfast ready, Dear?"

 _'Right, almost forgot... again,'_

"Uh. Lets go to the kitchen. I haven't bought food yet. Sorry girls." I apologized.

Hopefully those stones Steven and Roxanne took will last us a year or so to sustain ourselves and after that I need to find a job. Maybe Kirche could help me find a job, she seems rich.

"Kirche, lets meet up later before lunch, I'd like to ask you to help me pick the design for the house."

"Sure Dex. I would be happy to help." She smiled.

Soon we parted ways right outside the main building, as we wave our temporary goodbyes Gothitelle suddenly asked in a teasing tone.

"Who was she, dear? She seems awfully close to you?"

"I'll explain later, lets talk about it in front of the whole team."

They stare at Kirche's and Tabitha's back, right after they disappear they nodded and we made ourselves to the kitchen.

 **3rd pov**

Osmond and Colbert was still feeling shocked at the sudden information of the commoner. Not only that the Gandlfr was an excellent fighter he also has warriors also known as pokemon under his command, the shocking part was these warriors posses skills and powers as strong as the Gandlfr himself.

Colbert was first to break the silence.

"Osmond."

"Hrmm"

"We should immediately report this to the palace."

"I think... that it won't be needed." Osmond said in a judicious tone.

"But this is the greatest discovery of the century! A Gandlfr today in the modern world!" Colbert said disbelievingly.

"Mr Colbert, what does the Gandlfr capable of?"

"The Gandlfr protects the void mage as the mage recites his incantation while capable of defeating an army of one thousands single-handedly." Colbert replied in proud tone.

"Exactly, the palace would demand the Gandlfr and its master to cause unnecessary wars. Dex would be turned to a weapon of mass destruction if the palace or the church gain knowledge of him." Osmond said in a stern voice. Making Colbert retreat back at what he said.

"I...see, that would be troublesome indeed."

Osmond turned around to face the window behind his chair and sighed. "The Gandlfr is capable of using every weapon, but this Gandlfr may have the powers similar to the Windalfr."

Colbert turned to Osmond making sure what he heard. "The Windalfr?"

 **Dex Pov**

Arriving at the kitchen, we were greeted by all of the kitchen staff. When did I get this kind of recognition? When did I get popular?

"'Our 'sword' is here!"

The one who shouted out the title was no other than the head chef Marteau. Siesta introduced him to me before I helped her handing out desserts for the nobles.

Marteau was a well rounded man, has thick beard, blue eyes and wore the academy chefs uniform. He works for the academy as the head chef for years.

"Our sword?" I asked.

Marteau laughed then suddenly slap me at my back. "You are our sword of course! Even if you are a commoner, you showed them nobles to treat us commoners some respect. Unlike us, we couldn't raise our hands as much as our voice against those disrespectful nobles."

"Oh, is that so." I can feel the amused stare of Gothitelle and Gardevoir behind my back.

Chef Marteau soon noticed the psychic duo behind me and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are these lovely ladies? And where are those girls that fought with you against Gramont?"

Gothitelle and Gardevoir smiled at the complement before introducing themselves.

"Are you perhaps nobles?" Marteau asked in a nervous tone.

"Of course not, we serve under Dex." Gardevoir said smiling.

"Lucario and Blaziken are currently resting and waiting for us. We are here to ask a favor." Gothitelle followed.

"Oh, what nice manners. What is it then?" Marteau beamed a large smile.

I quickly take control of the conversation. "Marteau can I ask for a large amount of food, doesn't matter if they are left overs."

"Well, we have as much as this left overs from the breakfast earlier. Please take all of them." He pointed at a long dinner table overloaded of food.

 _'That's a large amount.'_

I quickly turned back to Marteau "Thank you very much. In the future, I hope to pay for them."

"Nonsense it's fine, anything for our sword. Besides seeing this much wasted food breaks my heart a little." He smiled and wiping off small tears coming out of his eyes.

"Well, this will be on a daily basis since I will be here for awhile."

"I might as well cook for you rather than prepare leftovers." He laughed.

 _'You should make a contract to him.'_ Gardevoir asked within my thoughts.

 _'That's not a bad idea, but what about the servant I asked for?'_

 _'Well you could have Marteau here prepare us breakfast and lunch while the servant help you prepare dinner.'_

 _'Sounds good, saves me more time'_

"Marteau how about we make a contract?"

"I'm listening." He gestured me to continue.

After making the contract Gardevoir and Gothitelle floated the table outside at the Vestri court. Marteau was first reluctant to agree from the contract, due to the sheer number of mouths to feed but quickly complies after providing him a payment.

Yes those rocks.

Soon we arrive in the field with the floating table. Gardevoir and Gothitelle was kind enough to help me set the area. Soon I released my pokemons and they started eating.

I noticed that people around us were at awe at watching my pokemon. Maybe since they are different from the creatures here or are just plain awesome. Soon enough the crowd continued to grow and I quickly decided returned all the pokemon as soon as they were finished.

One by one the pokemon fall...from being full and soon enough all of them were back resting inside their respective pokeballs with the exception of the psychic duo. But there was still a few foods left.

As I was about to eat the food, I soon noticed a blue dragon staring right at me or rather... The food. After I took a small bite I heard it let out a sad moan before lowering it head.

I went towards the dragon and offered the leftover...leftovers. The dragon perked up as I went near and soon lowered its head to reach the food. As its starts to eat, I gently reach for the ear and started scratching it softly. Soon after the dragon finished eating he or she released a series of groans and moans if I stopped.

 _'Looks like Camille's lesson works for dragons.'_

As I continue to pet the dragon, I noticed that it has soft and curvy scales rather than the hard and sharp scales I know of, some place softer than the other. I was still inside my thoughts continuing to pet the dragon when I was pulled out by Gardevoir.

"You are certainly skilled at finding the right spot to touch, aren't you." She pointed at the sleeping dragon.

"Well, I am made to please." I smirk before bowing slightly, proud of my ability.

"I hope you are as much as confident you are now and later in bed." Gothitelle winked followed by Gardevoir.

I felt hot blood rush to my...face at her bold statement. I could only gape like a fish but quickly stopped as we saw a familiar pinkette heads toward our direction.

"Commoner! I demand you tell me how you summoned a familiar!"

 _'Great it's Louise.'_

"No."

"And why not?! Have you forgotten your place commoner?"

She is starting to annoy me.

"Who is this, dear?" Gardevoir asked worriedly at Louise aggressiveness.

"Another snobbish noble, Gardevoir. Ignore her, we promised to meet up with Kirche."

"DONT IGNORE ME DOG! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT I WAS THE ONE WHO SUMMONED YOU!" She shouted right beside my ear.

As soon as she was done I turned to her direction. Seeing her makes me want to punch her but...I am a gentleman.

 _'You should punch her.'_ Gardevoir encouraged.

Honestly I'll never get over how she can invade my mind like that.

 _'Get used to it then'_ came again from Gardevoir.

Before I could say something to Louise I was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Louise, get away from my familiar!"

As I turned, I saw Kirche in her most serious look.

"Zerbst, dont worry I would just like to ask this dog a few question."

As she continue to throw insults, I noticed Gardevoir and Gothitelle eyes started to glow blue in anger.

Sighing I took control and diffuse the situation.

' _I rather not turn this into a blood shed.'_

"Lets go, 'mistress'." I highlighted the world mistress to stop Louise and gesture at Kirche. "We have more important business to take care off."

I grabbed Kirche's hand and walked towards the dorms, followed by Gardevoir and Gothitelle. Louise eventually stopped bothering us and walked off towards a different direction making all of us sigh in relief.

Annoyingly, we were stopped a few times by a few hormonal male teenagers asking for Gardevoir and Gothitelle name but soon enough stopped after realizing I was dating both of them.

I swore I heard curses as we walk pass them. Muttering lucky bastard or why a commoner has the hand of a noble woman should be blasphemous. Soon I started to feel this awful feeling stir inside my chest, seeing those snobby boys try to hold hands with my Gardevoir and Gothitelle triggers this unpleasant feeling like dread.

I was soon pulled out my thoughts as I felt someone grasp my hand, it wasn't hard enough to hurt me but enough to notice I was being called out.

Turning to my sides, I saw Gardevoir and Gothitelle looking at me with worried expression but smiled lovingly before tightly pulling both my arms for them to hug.

That awful feeling immediately left as I felt the warmth of their bodies flow through my arms. As I look up, we were already in front of Kirche's room and silently entered.

 **Kirche's POV**

Sighing, it was great that Louise stopped pestering us. If she continued for one more minute and I'll feel like batting in eye.

Watching Dex walks towards the dormitories, I was annoyed that we were stopped by a few boys asking the other girls name and hand. What surprised me was Dex was giving off malice every-time someone tried to openly flirt with the girls.

The girls were uncomfortable talking at first but soon adjusted and quickly shooed off the boys, while trying to comfort Dex on the way.

'I wonder what does it feel to be protected.'

Finally out of my thoughts, we finally arrive to my room. I quickly turned to my bed and immediately lay down. Good thing I convinced Tabitha to look after Flame.

Too many things happened today and it was still morning! It was not physically exhausting for me but it was mentally taxing. Dex must have it both for dealing with Guiche and Louise.

Poor guy, I hope he doesn't grow uncomfortable living here. At least I want him to remember this place in a good way once he go back.

I soon noticed it was awfully quiet since we entered the room, turning my head in the other side, I saw the three of them sitting in the sofa sleeping. Dex was in middle while Gardevoir and Gothitelle was on his sides both leaning against his shoulders.

 _'They look cute and happy together. I wonder if I could be happy like them?'_

 _'Yeah you can'_ I heard from my thoughts but I'm pretty sure it wasn't mine.

Maybe I was imagining it, all these events keep putting stress in my mind. Opening and closing my eyes one last time, I feel myself slowly dozing off. I think I saw Gardevoir right eye open and was smiling at me.

But I was too tired to care.

Soon I was awoken by loud knock coming from the door. Looking at the direction of the sun, it must be in the afternoon. I sat up and stretch as I look around the room. I saw that Dex and the girls were still asleep.

As I make my way towards the door, I then met a familiar maid.

"Hello Siesta. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was assigned by Osmond to be your personal maid. Oh, here is my contract." She took out a rolled paper handing it towards me.

"Personal maid? I didn't ask for a maid?"

"That cant be, I was personally asked by Osmond to go here." Siesta said worriedly.

Then it clicked me. It took me a few seconds to remember.

"Oh, I remember now."

"That's good."

"But I am not your master."

"Huh?"

"You will be Dex's servant."

She went wide eyed before displaying a large smile.

"Really?!"

I smiled at the maid excitement. Seems like Dex already has a fan.

"Yes really, now quiet down Siesta. Your master is still resting."

Siesta glanced inside the room to look at Dex. She was smiling first but after seeing the girls leaning against Dex made her smile faltered a bit. She turned to me and I noticed a confused look at her face.

"Miss Zerbst who are these nobles besides Dex? I haven't seen them before?"

 _'Nobles?'_

Looking back at the direction of Dex, I only saw the three of them asleep in the couch. I was confused first but I noticed how elegantly dressed Gardevoir and Gothitelle were. You could mistake them for a noble from how graceful and refined they behave.

"Siesta they are not Nobles, they are one of Dex's pokemons."

"Oh, we should wake them for lunch. The day is still starting."

As Dex woke up, he was surprised to see Siesta, more surprised after learning that she was his hired maid. As soon as he calmed down, he and the girls, Siesta included, escorted me towards the dinning hall in silence.

Soon it was broken by Siesta.

"Uhm master?"

Siesta looks anxious. She seems like that since Dex took the contract.

"Just call me Dex."

"Oh. Dex, Count Mott asked me by name last month ago. He was persistent and almost tried to assault me when I refused." She paused before continuing. "Good thing that Old Osmond was there to stop him in time. I'm afraid he may cause us trouble in the future." She finished.

 _'Disgusting, I can't believe nobles would abuse their power to coerce someone to become their mistress.'_

Dex turned to Siesta before talking. "Whats wrong with asking someones name? And why did it led to assault?" His tone is mixed of seriousness and confusion.

Me and Siesta stared at him at shock. I can't believe Dex was able tolerated using power to coerce someone.

'Maybe he had done that before to one of his pokemons?' I thought.

"Dear, I think what she meant was she was being asked to become his mistress." Gardevoir entered the conversation.

Dex eyes went wide before exclaiming a loud. "WHAT?!" Before turning to my direction.

"Dex, she said she was asked by name, meaning he wanted her to be his mistress." I spelled out.

Dex was soon fuming with malice, I notice Siesta was quietly watching Dex.

"I didn't know that." Came from Dex as he calmed down.

"I came from a different world, remember? I almost have zero idea how things work here."

'Right. Different world must have different culture.'

"Well for Mott, since you will be under my care. I will personally deal with him if he tries to do something stupid. I will protect all of you since I consider you my friends." Dex said in a strict commanding tone.

After Dex declaration we decided to let it be and kept quiet. We arrived shortly at the Alvis Hall and parted ways.

Dex will be busy later until late night specifying designs for his house. He was accompanied by Siesta after parting earlier, she was happy after hearing Dex declaration. It takes a lot of courage to stand up against nobles here in Tristain since every nobles here are mages unlike Germania.

I was also happy since he also gestured me as one of his friends, since I only have Tabitha as my friend. The boys would only try to flirt with me while the girls are intimidated at me, it doesn't help that I'm from Germania, since they are widely known and discriminately called as barbarians.

Tabitha didn't care though. She was the first to look beyond the exterior and offered me friendship. That's why I love her so much.

I wonder Dex though. It was a good move that I looked over him being a familiar and treated him like a human being.

It was kind of cool that he called me his mistress earlier in front of Louise. That deserves a reward alright. Maybe a trip to the capital would be nice.

* * *

 **Vestri square.**

A medium sized house was build right next to the tower walls of the academy. Under the specifications of Dex, the design was not his own but It inspired by houses he saw on his adventures.

The house has two floors with a basement and a porch large enough for five Aggrons to comfortably take shelter. The first floor has the living room, kitchen and dinning room. All the rooms where were combined in a bar like fashion where the ones eating was right in front of the cook. The living room was filled with low couches and low tables. The kitchen and dining room was filled with 90 degree wood table and bar stools, right in front of the table was where food was prepared and in the very back of the kitchen was the sink and the makeshift refrigerator.

The second floor was only composed of two guests rooms and 20 rooms for the resident of the house. Each room was as large the rooms back in the dormitory and each contain a medium sized bed, a desk, a large cabinet, a locker and a window with curtains. Each room was designed in the culture of Dex's home while the guest room retained the standard design here in Tristain.

The basement held the bathing facility of the house. It was compose of large pool taking hold of half the basement and a shower area to rinse. Dex thought it was a good thing that Plumbing exist here.

Everyone who helped build the house was amused and inspired by Dex's design. The mages happily helped while noting every foreign designs and structure. In the end of the day, everyone was exhausted but proud of their creation.

* * *

 **3rd pov**

Kirche's room

Dawn came as the first signs of the day. Three figures lay inside the room each sleeping in a different place; red haired girl sleeping in a bed, a salamander sleeping at the foot of the bed and a black haired boy sleeping in a couch further away from the two.

As the morning light crawls on the boy's face, he started to turned and slowly opened his eyes. As he sat up and stand, he grabbed his jacket and bag laying above the table and proceeded to strap on a series of balls, a knife and a gun at his belt. As soon as he finished, he quietly made his exit.

As the boy silently made his way out, he was suddenly joined by a maid.

"Good morning, Dex. What are up to this early?" The maid asked.

"Oh, Good morning to you too Siesta. Nothing much, just about to go have a morning workout. How about you?" Dex asked yawning.

"Well I came here to find you Dex, since you are my master, I am required to serve and help you."

Dex nods and made his way towards the field followed by Siesta. As soon as he arrived, he started doing his usual workout with his Lucario from building strength and endurance to improving the mind and soul with meditation.

As Dex finished, he thanked Lucario and recalled her. Siesta then went besides Dex and proceeded to wipe the sweat away off his face. Dex blushed at the gesture and quickly thanked her then made their way back to Kirche's room.

Soon they arrived in time to see Kirche put on her cape that was apart of her uniform which consist of a buttoned white long sleeve, a small skirt and a pair of long socks and shoes. Kirche flash a smile as she noticed Dex and Siesta enter the room.

"Dex, lets go to the capital to get yourself a weapon."

"Weapon? Why would I need a weapon?" Dex asked in a confused tone.

"Well, you shouldn't depend on your pokemon all the time. What if you were in trouble when you didnt bring them?" Kirche reasoned.

"I think that is a good idea master. I think you should agree." The maid interjected supporting Kirche's idea.

"I guess you are right. But don't you have classes today?"

"There will he no classes today since its the day of the Void."

"Then lets go after breakfast. Siesta, to the kitchen!"

* * *

After they finished eating, Siesta volunteered to stay behind to get acquainted with all the pokemons and watch over them as they roam their new house.

Dex and Kirche made their way to the stables to borrow a pair horse. As the entered, the staffs quickly took noticed of them and immediately beamed seeing their 'sword'. The staffs politely led them to the horse but they were soon stopped by a group of nobles.

"Hey you! Stop what you are doing this instance!" One of the noble boys shouted.

"Don't you know it's forbidden for a commoner to borrow a horse." A noble girl sneered making the staffs put their head down in shame.

"Besides, we need to use most of the horses. And you know what they say, nobles first before commoners." A fat boy pathetically reasoned.

"Wait, that would only left us with one horse!" Kirche looked visibly angry.

The nobles seem to be disinterested to Kirche's reasoning.

"You could have him walk, Kirche. He is just a commoner."

Kirche was about to hold an argument but Dex quickly stopped her. "Its fine, just take the remaining horse. I'll wait for you outside."

Dex then proceeded to exit the stables. Kirche mistook the gesture as sadness and quickly made her way towards Dex's side with the intent of comforting him. The nobles smirked at their victory towards the familiar then proceeded to make their way towards the horses.

Dex soon noticed Kirche heading towards his direction and greeted her nonchalantly.

"Oh Kirche, where is your horse? Shouldn't we suppose to get going?"

Kirche stared unbelievably as Dex stood outside waiting, not showing distress from being denied.

"We can't fit in one horse, Dex and I refuse to have you walk. Maybe we can ask Tabitha If we can borrow Sylphid."

"That wont be necessary. I can provide my own."

Before Kirche could ask, Dex released a horse of his own. The horse was a horse-head taller than the other horses, its body is cream-colored and has a horn on its forehead. Bright Red and orange flames stream from its neck, part of its back and its fetlocks. Its tail was also made of flames.

The horse soon noticed Dex and grunted a low neigh before proceeding to rub its head to Dex. As Dex gently patted the horse neck, he introduced the pokemon.

"Kirche this is Rapidash, he is one of the many gift my dad gave me when I travelled. I first met him as a little Ponyta when I was traveling Unova."

Kirche almost mistook the pokemon for a unicorn but reconsidered as flames burst out. She stared mesmerized at the majestic creature as she unbelievably saw flames dancing throughout its body.

After the introduction, Dex mounted the flaming horse without the saddle surprising Kirche. Dex knew why she was surprised, it was one of the perks he has since he lives in a more advance world.

"Fire-proof clothes."

"If I got my own fire-proof suit, will you let me ride her?" Kirche asked stars in her eyes.

* * *

After Kirche went back to the stable to fetch herself a horse, they soon went their way towards the capitol, with Kirche leading. They went in relative silence but was soon broken by Kirche.

"You should really get me acquainted to your pokemon Dex."

"Sure, lets do that back at the house. I'm sure they have heard of you from Lucario and Blaziken."

"Well hopefully they won't overreact like Lucario but I'm really excited. First I saw human shaped pokemon, now you let out a horse, whats next a dragon. Hahahaha!"

Kirche was laughing, she clearly meant the last part as a joke but she soon stopped as she noticed Dex fidgets.

"You have a dragon, don't you?" she seriously asked.

"Yes, 2 actually. They are both big softies."

Kirche was quiet before she immediately shook it off.

"Dex, there would be an exhibition of familiars in a few days and the princess will attend to watch. Would you mind showing your pokemon?"

"Sure, a handfull of my pokemon love contests. I'm sure they'll be happy to perform."

"With that we could even beat Tabitha's dragon." She exclaimed happily.

"Tabitha has a dragon?" Dex asked.

"Oh, you still haven't met Sylphid."

"Who?"

"Tabitha's familiar, Sylphid, a rhyme dragon. Its the blue dragon frequently roaming the academy."

"Oh." was Dex only reply.

 _'I guess we will get reacquainted again.'_ Dex thought.

And soon they traveled back in silence.

It took them 3 hours to arrive to the capitol. Dex thought he could travel there in less than 2 hour if he knew the way. Since the pokemon Rapidash is capable of running at full speed of 150 miles per hour, but could only run at the speed of 50 miles per hour if the pokemon has a rider.

As they enter the city, the people stare in admiration and wonder at the figure riding a burning horse. Commoners and Nobles passing through can't help but watch in wonder as the figure continue to ride down the street. They were completely oblivious to the noble woman riding along side the figure with the intimidating horse.

As the duo continue to search the city they come across a sword shaped sign in front of a house indicating that it was a weapon shop. As they peeked inside, they saw a large variety of weapons ranging from knives to swords to maces and to bows. They also saw sets of armors displayed in tables and stands.

As they enter the said shop they were greeted by a shrewd looking old man.

"Welcome customer to my humble shop, what can I do for you?" The shopkeeper said motioning the duo to come closer.

"I need a sword for my familiar." Kirche quickly stated.

"Familiar, eh?" The clerk mused. "Lately it becoming a fad among nobles to equip their servants with weapons during this troubled times."

"Can you show us the best sword you have?"

"Right away, Miss." He soon went inside the door behind the counter. Dex thought he saw a sly smile but ignored it and focused on a previous subject.

"Troubled times?" Dex turned to Kirche for an answer.

"Well, war is brewing inside Albion, the loyalist are at disadvantage fighting off the rebelling army and an infamous thief, Fouquent of Crumbling Dirt is said to run rampant here in Tristain."

"Hopefully we wont get dragged in the fray."

Soon the clerk came back behind the counter with a sword at hand. He soon laid the sword on top of the counter in front of Dex and Kirche to see.

The sword was long and broad, its guard and handle have beautiful gems decorated in them. The most noticeable characteristic of the sword was it was made of Gold. You could say the sword was very good looking.

"Sorry to make you wait. This is the best sword I have, it was forge by the famous alchemist mage, lord Shuppei of Germania. It is said that it is able to cut steel like butter."

"I doubt that." Came from Dex as he continues to examine the sword. He then lifted the sword and made a few swings before placing it back in the counter.

"I'm no expert in swords but I know efficiency. When I examined the sword I quickly notice that it was made of gold, a horrible material for reinforcements since it is heavy and brittle. Second the balance is horrible, when I swung it, it was throwing off my balance no matter how I swing it. Its much better as an ornament rather than a sword. Can you show us something else?" Dex finished

"I see..." The shopkeeper nervously said, slightly backing away.

" **Ha! Looks like somebody finally realized that garbage.** " Came from a voice behind them.

"Who is there?" Dex and Kirche said examining the room.

" **In here, kid."** Came again from the barell of sword from the very end of the shop.

"Derf! Quit bothering the customers! It bad for my business!" The shopkeeper shouted.

Dex soon makes his way toward the barrel to investigate the source of the voice. Soon he encouter a very rusty sword.

"I cant believe it, a talking sword." Came from Kirche.

 **"What, are blind? Or you could say deaf? Hahaha"** the sword laughed making Kirche puff in annoyance.

Dex quickly examined the sword due to his curiosity and gently picked it up. He noted it was sharp even though it was horribly rusted. The weight of the sword was heavy yet light enough for him to swing. The handle was comfortable enough to be held singlehanded or with both hands. As he held the sword he felt a rush within his body.

 _'This is perfect.'_ Dex thought.

Soon the sword started talking again. "Ohh nice grip there kid. You maybe worthy enough to wield me."

"I'll take this one." Dex hastily said.

"You are taking that sword? You know I could get you something better?" Kirche suggested.

Taking a careful stance, Dex then proceeded to make precised swings flaunting it off, as the sword made a small wave of air clattering the weapons and armors inside.

Kirche was surprised at the display before thinking ' _I shouldn't be surprised by now'_

She then turned to the shopkeeper. "How much?"

"Hmm...100 ecu will do." He said dismissively.

"Could I also get some whetstone and oil for maintenance?" Dex quickly added.

"Oh! I like the sound of that partner. The names Derflinger, partner. What's yours?" The sword spoke.

After they paid for the sword they made their way back to the academy. And since Dex knows the way back, they raced their way back at fast pace. They even pass through a group of nobles from the academy earlier leaving them to watch in awe as Rapidash flames grew and sway in the wind beautifully. Soon the duo come sight of the academy.

As they enter the academy, Dex was surprised as he lost his sight and was dragged up away from his horse and thrown down towards the ground.

Soon Dex recovered his sight to see a familiar blue dragon staring down at him. As he look closely he saw a familiar bluenette besides the dragon along with Flame.

He steadily picked himself up and greeted the mysterious duo. Since he traveled the regions he was already accustomed to different to weird kinds of greetings.

"Hello Tabitha, Sylphid and Flame" he said casually causing the two to tilt their heads while Flame purred.

"Are you ok?" Came from Tabitha as she continue to look at Dex.

"I'm fine, I'm guessing you thought that I was on fire." Earning a nod from the bluenette.

After introducing them Rapidash, Tabitha stared in curiosity at the burning steed while Sylphid and Flame let out grunts of acknowledgment.

"Isn't he quite a beauty." Came from Kirche as she entered the conversation. "Dex is introducing me to all his pokemons, wanna come?" She gestured to Tabitha.

Tabitha soon turned to Dex direction giving a look of 'May I?'

As Dex nods, Tabitha let out a small smile before walking besides Dex as they walked towards the house along with Sylphid and Flame

 **Dex Pov**

Once we walked inside the house we got sight of all the girls and pokemon hanging around the house, some are just casually laying down the sofas, resting, while others were playing around the house.

Soon as we were all inside, one by one everyone started to notice our presence and quickly encircled us. I starts to noticed Kirche and Tabitha were getting unnerved at the growing crowd and quickly introduced them.

After I have introduced everyone, the girls and pokemons were quiet after meeting my master. Silent whispers spread among the pokemon making the mages grow more uncomfortable. But soon they're worry was washed away when a pair of duo made their appearance.

"Hello Kirche, hello Tabitha. It is nice to see you again." Gardevoir said while waving towards the mage.

"Yes, it's nice to see a friend of Dex." Followed by Gothitelle.

"Oh! Its master's master and the quiet lady! Hello Master's Master. Hello quiet lady" Lucario adorably greeted them.

"Their names are Kirche and Tabitha, Lucario." Blaziken gently scolded Lucario then turned to the mages. " Good afternoon you two. Would you like to join our group for lunch? Siesta said that Chef Marteu will prepare us a grand meal and is now headed right here."

Before Kirche and Tabitha could say anything, I quickly answered for them. "That's the plan, girls. I want them to get to know everyone in the team." Making Blaziken nod then turned towards the other pokemon.

"Liligant please prepare us some tea, Froslass and Mismagius prepare the table for us and the other pokemon. Others please go help the staffs deliver the food here and don't forget to thank them." Blaziken said.

Soon Every girls, besides the mages, were rushing off towards their respective orders. The pokemons that didn't change proceeded to lay lazily around while a few stayed behind to prepare the area where the girls and pokemon would eat.

I was surprised at the sudden development of my pokemon. I was the one who usually handles this kinds of things for them since I'm their trainer, it's my responsibility to take care of them.

"Hey Blaziken, when did Liligant learn how to make tea and others prepare the table?" I asked.

"Well, Dex. earlier when Siesta came, some of us were thinking that besides training to become stronger we should start training to become a wife." Blaziken said in a loving tone as I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

She continued. "One day we will have a big family, since we dont want to be unprepared we asked Siesta to teach us basic chores around the house, especially how to use this." She held a pair of spoon and fork. "Just like you, we also want to take care of you."

I cant help but feel pride for my pokemons, we were always dependent on each other like them protecting me while I take good care of them. Now almost everything was changing, they are now learning to take care of themselves and me. I guess I should learn more to protect myself and protect them.

I got up and made my way towards Blaziken. She stared confused until She was caught of guard when I suddenly hugged her.

"That's good Blaziken, I'm very proud to all of you. Hopefully I can do the same."

"How is same Dex? You already know this things?." She said amusingly, pulling me closer towards her body.

"No, not that. You said like I take care of you." I paused. "But like everyone did for me, I want to protect all of you." I felt extremely embarrassed to what I said since I know Kirche, Tabitha and a few pokemons are watching. I hid my face at her shoulder as we continue to hug but soon Blaziken gave me a light bear hug leveling my face to hers. She quickly gave me a peck on the lips then spoke in a solemn tone.

"Oh, Dex you are growing up." She then tightened her hug.

"Ack!- I should say the same thing, Blaziken." Giving her a grin.

Soon after we gave one each other one last hug we parted. Blaziken turn towards the kitchen leaving us inside the house.

"She sounds like an older sister." Kirche said.

"Well, she is my very first pokemon and acted as a roll model to the team."

"What does she meant when she was holding the utensils." Tabitha asked.

Liligant soon entered the conversation after placing a cup of tea in front of us.

Lilligant has a pale white skin tone, bright gold eyes and long green hair that is decorated with a beautiful red flower with a crown like design at the middle. She has a petite build similar to Louise and Tabitha having a short height of 4'11 ft. She wore a white puff shoulder dress with yellow shoulder guard, the dress has green in its shoulder and waist down. She also wore green dress gloves and yellow shoes.

"Well, were never human in the first place. So for the most of us, it's our first time having... Fingers." She said in very cute voice.

"...explain."

"Exactly what I said onee-chan, we were pokemon back at our world then suddenly we were in a different world with different bodies."

...

...

"is it a habit to always surprise us, Darling?" Kirche asked in a teasing tone.

Kirche's bangs that hides her left eye compliments her smile making it seem more sly than usual.

"N-no. Where did 'Darling' came from." I stuttered.

"Well all the girls here has a cute nick name of you. So I also decided to give you one!"

"Yeah oni-chan, onee-chan and I calls you cute name ,right?" Liligant said making my heart squirm at her cute voice.

I turned to Kirche still wearing her smile "... You are not doing this to tease me, are you?"

"Why did you ever thought of that?" Kirche said making a fake hurt look.

I rolled my eyes but let her. "Sure I guess I don't mind."

After awhile everyone came back with lunch prepared Marteau. We talked during the meal and I made sure Kirche and Tabitha wont be left behind, fortunately they became quick friends with everyone.

Blaziken silent told me that, as soon as Siesta entered the house, she became quickly popular among the girls and pokemon. Right now, Kirche was settled among the girls, they seem to whisper alot and continue to give me a few glance before giggling among themselves. Tabitha, Sylphid and Flame on the other hand, silently interacted with the pokemons.

It surprised me a bit to see the pokemon quickly opened to the mages in a short time, since they rarely interacted with people back home...

The word 'back home' seem to ring in my mind.

I wonder what is it like back home. How are my family doing? Or my friends? I wish I could contact them somehow and tell them Im fine. I bet steven and roxanne would be pissed after learning im still alive, they are still probably digging around the cave to search for my body.

But Im sure they will be glad.

I should focus on how we we go back home... And how should I carry my pokemon. I already tought it was unfair to carry them all around inside their ball doing nothing, it would immediately bore them.

' _Dear, you should carry the usual 6-10.'_ A feminine voice suggested inside my mind making me jerk back and accidentally spill the stew in my lap. Fortunately no one noticed the scene except for the familiar psychic.

 _'Dex, its me Gardevoir. Did you forget I could use telepathy?'_ she giggled.

 _'N-n-nno, you took me by surprise thats all'_ I stuttered inwardly. Quickly bringing back the subject I asked and looked at her direction. ' _What did you say earlier.'_

 _'I said, you should carry the usual 6-10 and leave others back in the house.'_ She replied haughtily.

 _'What about the others, I couldn't leave them back in the house.'_ I reasoned.

 _'Of course you could, Dear. We can manage ourselves and Siesta will also help.'_ She smiled and continued.

Looking back at what she said, it was a good very good decision. It would be easier to manage all those with me while the others are being taken care back here. I could just switch those I carry after every travel.

 _'I guess you're right, it does sound convenient for all of us.'_

* * *

Eventually, everyone was happily fed. Eveyone living in the residence proceeded to lay lazily around the house with the exemption of me, Kirche, Tabitha and Blaziken. Blaziken kindly helped the staff return the used pots back at the Kitchen while the three of us stayed in the kitchen for an afternoon tea.

"Looks like you two got along with everyone."

"Indeed, the girls were all lovely and very fun to be with. How about you Tabitha?" Kirche answered with a smile then glaced over to her best friend.

"Interesting." Tabitha replied in an emotionless tone but the smile she had depicted that she too enjoyed everyone's presence.

"Well thats good, I thought it would take them awhilr to open up."

"Why so?"

"Back home they never let people get close to them, they lash out whenever people Try to touch them." I pondered making Kirche tilt her head before giggling.

"Hmmm doesn't seem like that to me, they even told me a few secrets."

"Oh that's surprising. What did they tell?" I asked in curiosity. What do pokemon keep as a secret anyways?

Motioning me to lean my ear. She quietly whispered

"Well, they said that everytime you release everyone to help make dinner, you take the time of their disappearance; collecting firewood, to masturbate back in your tent. Everyone knew and kept quiet about it." She silently whispered giggling every word before bursting out in a complete laughter then falling off her chair.

I didn't feel blood rushing in my face this time, I was feeling numb at the sudden revelation, my expression nevered change and I was still stupidly smiling but if you can see my eyes you will clearly see a fallen man.

"My stomach HAHA-hurts HAHA- I can't breeHAHAHAHA!" Kirche was rolling on the floor still laughing.

All these time, I always thought that I always got away.

' _Clearly not, Dear'_

 _'NOOOOOO'_ I mentally screamed, in that moment that I started to feel the heat radiate off my face.

 _'But I must say, it was quite erotic watching you fornicate yourself.'_ Gardevoir said seductively. Looking at her direction, I saw her lick her lips before winking.

 _'NOOOOOO'_

Tabitha then tugged my sleeve earning her my attention.

"What did she say? I'm curious."

 _'NOOOOOO'_

Ignoring the bluenette I turned to Gardevoir who was stifling a giggle.

"What the hell are you girls saying?!"

Before she could answer, someone forcefully barge through the door, earning the attention of all the occupants of the house towards the intruder.

"SIESTA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

* * *

 **Rate and review. I'm open to suggestions and please no flames.**


End file.
